My Loving Hostage
by AfroFiction
Summary: Lapis is on the run for Murder. Peridot just wants a friend. Lapis invades Peridot's home and Peridot accepts with open arms...and legs. Lapidot Human AU and OOC. NSFW and Rated MA for Content, Language and Strong Sexual Situations. (Cover by BlushMallet)
1. Steam

**Hey guys this a story I wanted to put out for the longest and it is a Human AU and sorta OOC. Leave a review, I have to moderate guest reviews hope that is okay enjoy! -AFRO**

* * *

Relaxed feelings.

Having these feelings return to me when jamming my house-key into the door freeing myself from the outside world. The fresh air conditioned breeze greeted my welcoming body after a long day of nothing. I just came back from a neighborhood summer mingle party, but I didn't do much mingling as I'm known to be an uninviting spirit who is not known for small talk. It's really hard for me to make friends, but I dust these feelings off by plopping right on my couch to unwind. Being an only child could also be a factor, the only one that comes close is my hard working single mother. Now, here I lie in my living room in a rut all by my lonesome.

Well not totally alone.

I spotted my cat lurking in my dim-lit living room as she hopped on my stomach.

"Hey Miss Charcoal, hey girl, did you miss mommy?" My cat purred in a frenzy when my fingers danced upon her exquisite black fur.

My phone began to buzz, breaking a rather tender moment with my retreating cat. Fishing my phone out of my bag to see what my mom wanted, I knew it was her because sadly she's the only one who texts me.

 _Peridot, hope you made it home. The new job is awesome btw, they asked me to stay a little while longer so I might see you in a week from today. Money in your account for food, Love You._

Figures. On Summer vacation too. I can't say I did not see this coming, I mean my mom is too good of a nurse for them to let go of. She is just really good at her job. Having the house all to myself and no one to share it with.

This realization tires me. Now with nothing to do, I threw my phone onto the coffee table. In the interest of becoming comfortable, I grabbed a few pillows from the other side of the couch to rest my weary head. After a long night of video games can totally transform you into an insomniac the next day, those relaxed feelings overcame my exhausted body as I drifted off into sleep.

 _ **Some Hours Later**_

KNOCK-KNOCK

Snapping out of my slumber I jerked up to the to the sound of knocking outside of my door. Confused seeing the time is ten-thirty and I was not expecting anything. Wiping the excess saliva off my cheek I trotted to the door.

"I'm coming" I groaned. I stood on the tips of my toes to look through the peephole. In an instant, my anxiety sprung. A girl. With one eye behind a closed door, I gazed upon her kind cerulean eyes. She looks distraught and soaked from the fresh pouring rain outside. I unlocked the door and opened it to reveal myself to her.

My eyes scanned the girl before me. She looks my age but about a foot taller than me. Rocking a pink crop top and blue jeans damped by the rain. I observed the smile she gave me it's the kind of smile that could illuminate the night sky around us.

And, damn, she looks fine.

"Hello, I didn't mean to be a bother dude, but my car broke down not too far from here and my cell phone died and I wondered if I can use your phone to call a toe," she said.

"What…I-uhh..." I spastically blurted out. I could tell my weirdness made her uneasy by the mood switch of her face. So I pulled it together to compose myself, "Sure come in" my arm guided her inside. My sudden awkwardness can be a big turn off at times, I didn't exactly know why I am acting like this. Is it because of her, maybe I crave solo interaction.

"Nice house you have here, I'm lapis by the way" Lapis greeted herself. She rung her soaking hair and gave me a tender stare.

"I'm Peridot" I replied, "do you want me to fetch a towel?" Myself being a gracious host I began walking towards my staircase.

"No!" Lapis exclaimed by extended an arm out to me. I stopped right in my tracks upon hearing the tone in her voice. Did I do something wrong because I feel like I did and it's not really helping my self-esteem issues.

"I just need a phone; do you have one?" Lapis asked.

My compliance showed. I unlocked my smartphone and tapped the phone app handing it to her. She looked down at me and gave me a smile. Made my chest warm and gave her a tight grin right back. I noticed her cheeks becoming red and I'm pretty sure she noticed my blush.

"You are really cute," Lapis said and I let loose an internal scream of joy.

"Is your boyfriend on the way?" Lapis asked.

"Of course not I am single as a pringle," I said leaning on my wall. My lingo might have came off as a little dorky.

"Is anyone else here?" she asked, "Like, anyone else coming?"

Confused but honest I answered, "No and No, this place is all mine all the time" I threw up finger guns.

"Good," Lapis replied blatantly.

Suddenly to my surprise, I couldn't believe my fucking eyes. In an instant, this friendly stranger in my house became an actual threat to my life. She pulled a handgun from the back of her waistband and pointed it right at me.

Lapis motioned the gun to the couch, I inched my way past her and plopped my bottom on the cushions.

"Listen to me Peridot, if you move from that spot you're dead" Lapis exclaimed. Upon hearing this I immediately froze up completing her orders and it's making me short of breath. I leaned over to see where my captor is going, she is, in fact, locking the doors around the house and shutting the garage door I was too lazy to shut hours ago.

She also took my phone but something told me not to call for help because I don't think she wants to harm or kill me. I see her walking back to me so I lean back justly.

"Do you even have a car?" Lapis asked and I shook my head negative.

"Hmmph" She retorted. Lapis sat her backpack on the coffee table in front of me to rummage through it. She pulled out a pair of steel handcuffs. Lapis walked behind me clasping my wrists tighter and handling me rather roughly. But the way she smelled, the rain brought out her natural floral aroma that clouded my senses taking in how utterly attractive she is. I'm really smitten by her, and I wonder if she feels it too. Now that I'm restrained I figured it's time to break the ice.

"So did you mean it?" I asked

"Mean what exactly?" Lapis came off confused.

"Did you mean it when you called me cute?" I looked at my feet.

Lapis scoffed, "Is that really what you're worried about?"

She has a point; in this situation, any rational person would be scared out of their mind begging for mercy. I felt this moment is, in fact, special to us.

"Well Peridot looks like we are going to get comfortable for a while," Lapis said walking to the kitchen.

"Wait, you're not here to rob the place blind?" Rationally speaking.

Lapis began searching through the pantry for food I'm only assuming, "well not exactly Peridot, I need a place to stay until my heat dies down."

"Sexual heat perhaps?" I jokingly said, but not really. She popped her back at me and gave off a smile. She focused her attention back into the pantry giving off a chuckle or two.

"I'm on the lamb, you see," Lapis said bringing out a box cereal and started to tear into it.

"You must be hungry Lapis, I could whip up something if you want" I offered.

"Maybe Later Peridot," She said, "But now onto business, now I'm not taking your kindness for granted I've just been through a lot and can't release you from your bonds."

Fair enough, but I feel confident enough to let her see that I'm an ally.

"Any cameras around you know like nanny cams?" Lapis asked and I shook my head no.

"Are you sure Peridot? Because now I really don't want to hurt you"

"You can trust me, dude, I'm cool."

Lapis put her gun back into her waistband, "Noted" she took out a trash bag, "Now come with me blondie, we need to stow away all the phones and laptops in the house" Lapis said.

I stood up still in handcuffs and walked in front of her as we took a trip upstairs.

I took her to my mom's room where she left her laptop and had a landline phone posted on her dresser.

"So you live with your mother?"

"She won't be a problem she is out of town for the week," I said

"Good, I'll just leave it in here okay"

I nodded while she grabbed the laptop and unplugged the phone placing it in the trash bag.

"So you're on the run, huh?" I ask creating small talk.

"I don't want to talk about it," Lapis said, "Now take me to your room."

"Whoa, I like where this is going," I said adding in a playful wink.

"Shut up and show me," Lapis said amusingly.

Walking down the hall, we made it to my room.

"Oh my goodness," Lapis exclaimed. I think she noticed my numerous camp pining hearts posters.

"Whelp I know what we are watching on our down time," Lapis said and we shared a laugh as she tossed my iPad into the bag.

There's no denying the chemistry Lapis and I share, she laughing at my quips and we seem to have the same interests in daytime television. Then, the bomb dropped when she gave me the halt signal in my own room.

"For my safety Peridot, I'm going to need you to stay put in here for the night. I can't risk you running away so I'm locking you in the night." Lapis stated.

Something told me that needed to nudge her in the right direction, I wanted to show her that I'm not just some random nark who got picked just to be the hostage. My mind told me that I want her to think that her happiest accident. I mean the three total minutes of light bonding could be gone in a flash, I just needed something to nudge myself further on Lapis' good side.

Then it hit me.

"I'll see you in the morning, Peridot. Have a good-" I briefly interrupted Lapis as the closing door got stopped by my jamming foot.

"Lapis, I really can't sleep unless I… you know take _ahem_ shower first," I said with my face red.

I can tell she gave it some thought; her parting eyes went to my ceiling fan. Thus, meeting my gaze, I guess I gave that impression of a harmless reserved girl who might get a 'how do ya do' once a month. But, the way she's staring right through me sent chills down my spine.

"Okay." Lapis said crossing her arms, "One quick shower and I have to be present so no monkey business." She said with a smug grin.

"To be honest I've been hoping for that Lapis" I whispered, And I couldn't believe her face turned the same color as mine.

"You are a little freak, Peridot," Lapis said stifling a laugh.

I walked past her not breaking eye contact, "Only for present company" I softly winked and made my way into the bathroom. And she followed. Jackpot.

This newfound confidence really turned my anxiety nonexistent. Well, until I fully realized what I really got myself into. Anxiety came back knocking at my door, when lapis snuck behind me, unlocking my handcuffs and nuzzled me?

She leaned over in my ear as we faced the bathroom mirror, "Don't be shy"

I gave in a deep inhale while inching away towards the shower. Looking back her, I smiled, "I do not intend to be"

Twisting the knob for hot water immediately filled the bathroom in steam. Lapis planted her bottom near my tile sink taking it all in. My arms went inside my shirt pulling it over my head. I turned around to Lapis who gave me a sly smile as I exposed my light green striped bra.

"I'm starting to enjoy the show, Peridot."

"Would you enjoy it more if you undressed me further?"

She raised an eyebrow hopping off the countertop, "With lots of pleasure" Lapis said. She went on her knees now eye level to me, with a single hand she grazed my cheek lovingly. Her wondered from my shoulder to my chest and gave my taut breasts a nice squeeze that rocked my very insides. She studied the reactions elicited and I can tell how well she enjoyed them. With her single finger, she unclasped my bra as it swiftly fell onto her shoulder.

My breasts aren't exactly as heavy as hers but they went unnoticeable. She grabbed ahold of my right tit, grazed my light pink nipple with her thumb tip which made me point my head up to the ceiling breathing out a relieved moan.

"You like that, Peri."

"Yes L-Lapis"

"Tell me something"

"Anything f-for you, Lapis"

"How wet are you?"

"Mmm..." I managed to say she gave my nipple a lot of love as her other hand hooked onto my shorts. Lapis took a step further by kissing my breast, my breathing intensified when my jean shorts reached my knees to my feet and I stepped out of them respectively.

"Wow, you are drenched, Peridot how naughty." It is true when I looked down to my green pastel panties my crotch shown through the very fabric. I needed to be serviced, badly.

"Turn around for me, baby girl" Lapis instructed. I complied with her request, as I gave out a yelp of pure affection as both of her hands squeezed my ass. I'm more sensitive around there. My body fell forward towards the shower, but my arms caught the impact as of now bending over for her. She pulled my panties up giving myself a slight wedgie, she let go of the elastic earning myself a satisfying snap. She moved the fabric touching my crotch to the side exposing my genitals and the drool that connected to them.

"You are like a waterfall right now, so very cute," Lapis commented.

"All thanks to you" I replied. "So… what now?"

She peeled my underwear off my behind, "Now it's shower time." She said smacking my butt.

WHAT. A. TEASE. I thought. She had me wrapped around her little finger and she knew it. After saying this she plopped back onto the countertop as I stepped into the warm shower. The steam on the glass obstructed my view of her and vice versa, but that didn't stop me from pressing my ass on the glass.

After the shower we rejoined once more then I began toweling off.

"I guess I'm sleeping with you tonight," Lapis said.

I only smiled briefly at her but my mind sped up like a racehorse. Wrapping the towel around myself we went into my bedroom. I threw the towel onto the floor exposing myself once more. I got under my covers and into bed hoping she would follow.

I watched her peel her jeans off her smoothly shaved legs, she wore bare hip-hugging panties and the sight I beheld is to die for. She traveled under the covers next to me.

"Don't get any ideas, I mean you are cute but I'm extremely tired." Lapis said placing her weapon onto the nightstand, "And tell me if you need anything, I really don't want to shoot you" We went into the spooning position, a position that felt new and right to me. I felt her warm breath combined with my neck, as comfortable as I was I knew I wasn't going to get sleep anytime soon.


	2. Baby Monitor

Distressed feelings.

I dug myself a hole and jump into it. With my metaphorical shovel, I lie. Cradled with some dirt around me in the earth's core, I lie, still and lifeless.

Life for myself wasn't always so high alert as they say. I passed up a lifetime opportunity to become an Assistant Manager to a high-end candle shop in the mall near downtown. Figures. I wonder how hard it would be to apply for a job now that I am a convicted felon. If they ever ask for my special skills, I would (jokingly of course) tell them: "fleeing the scene without a trace" and smile half-heartedly.

Now, for the time being, I found a girl and taken refuge. With my not so metaphorical gun, I lie. Cradled with fluffy green pillows in a strange girl's bed, I lie, snuggled and cozy.

Sleeping in this strange girl's bed has given me the best sleep ever had in a while. The numerous green pillows under my well rested face felt absolutely wonderful. Waking up, to see if my hostage is still present. She is not. In the corner of right eye assured me that I am not alone, propping up to see a smelly black cat staring deep into my soul.

But no Peridot.

"Peridot!" I yelled. I jerked up from the bed tripping over a well-misplaced book on the floor. Then, my knee banged against her nightstand making my pistol fall, reflexes allowed me to catch it.

"I knew I should have fucking handcuffed that bitch again last night, I'm so stupid" I whispered. Rushing down and throughout her hallway, I heard a commotion downstairs in the kitchen probably. Tip-toeing down the stairs keeping my pistol in front of me, ready for whatever. Making it to the opposite wall, getting a quick peek at whoever is in the kitchen. Nothing could have prepared me for what I have witnessed.

Breakfast.

She didn't notice me in the living room as her back is turned, Peridot is tinkering with pots and pans on her countertop stove. Whatever she is making it smells heavenly, it is causing the insides of my mouth to salivate. I have not had a good home cooked meal in weeks, god bless her heart.

Peridot turned around swiftly and almost jumped out of her apron.

"Jesus, Lapis I didn't know you were up!" Peridot exclaimed.

"Um, Good morning. What are you doing?" I said, with my hands on my hips.

"Making some omelets for us," Peridot said, "They'll be done in a jiffy"

I moved closer to where I stand on the edge of the kitchen floor. I never felt so confused in a while, I barge into her home waving a gun around, then the very next day, she's 'chef-ing' it up for me? I had no choice but to ask.

"Peridot, why are you being so kind to me?" I asked, "I was out like a light, you could've run?" I placed my gun on the countertop.

"You're my guest that would be rude," Peridot said while resuming to her egg flipping. "So tell me Lapis, do you like sharp cheddar on your omelet?" She said with a smile. I sat down at the kitchen table and adjusted my bundled undies for my own comfort.

"Yes, please," I said. What is her deal? Ever since I made my into this place she's just been nothing but pleased for my presence and her admiration really confused me. It seems like she really wants me to stay with her. I look up to study her. She's cooking like she is the head chef of her own french bistro, the very style of her motions flew like a symphony.

Peridot took a small plate from her cupboard accompanied with a pan full of omelet. She brought over to where I sat and placed the food on a plate in front of me. I studied her up close, she wore nothing but an apron and the panties from last night. It surprised me how comfortable she is showing her bare form around me, as much as it did last night, to be honest. I really couldn't complain as I began to love watching her petite figure wiggle around and not to mention I'm still in my underwear too.

She placed a knife and fork next to my breakfast. It smells divine as its golden and scrumptious beauty wafted fresh hot steam up to my face.

"Enjoy," Peridot told me and that is what I intended to do. Picking up the fork filled with fluffy egg goodness I gave it a huge bite. Peridot walked away towards the fridge, I kept destroying the food like a Tasmanian devil, finding it's tomato soaked core.

"Whoah! Lapis slow down it is not going anywhere!" Peridot sneered. Upon hearing those words, I stopped myself from my frantic eating trance. "I'm sorry it's just, I haven't had a meal like this in a while," I said, wiping my mouth with a single hand.

She handed me a glass. "OJ, okay?" Peridot offered. Raising my glass, I accepted the pulp-filled juice. I noticed she didn't make any for herself.

"Aren't you going to eat too, Peridot?"

"I already ate, you just finish up."

"Sorry I'm a little undressed for breakfast," I apologized.

"Oh please, Lapis," Peridot said as she pulled her apron off exposing her bare boobs, "I'm not even wearing a bra, dude, so no harm no foul!" We both shared a laugh and I sipped on my juice.

"So you asked, why I didn't run?"Peridot continued, "Why I didn't call for help?" I leaned over my now empty plate because it is a question that really interested me.

"I became 'breath-taken' when I first saw you, I knew you are special."

"You think so?" I asked.

"I do," Peridot pulled her chair closer to me, " I admit, I don't really have friends but ever since last night you became my first."

"How sincere, Peridot," I thought.

"Don't you consider me as I friend?" Peridot asked.

"Peridot, you do realize I'm here for a reason, do you?"

"Yeah I understand, you never told me exactly what you did that landed you in hot water," Peridot said.

I withheld. Looking down at my socks I spoke up, " I really don't want to get into it."

"But that's just it. And it really got me thinking, I could help you through this so you won't have to alone in this, we can do this together, I can help!"

"NO!" I said slamming my fist on the table startling Peridot, " I... I'm sorry, I just can't put you through this and really I don't want you to go through that, not for my friend."

She smiled and looked over her shoulder as we shared a moment of silence.

"There's really no helping my situation, Peridot."

Peridot stood up in front of me reaching a hand behind her to quickly remove a wedgie. Peridot hugged me, the type of hug where she nuzzled her chest against my face as she felt very still and also warm.

"That's what you think, Lapis," She said before giving a small kiss on my brow. "Oh Peridot," I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Follow me, there's a robe you can wear in my room," Peridot said. I nodded head in agreement and followed her up the stairs.

Our situation is very unprecedented; I mean before I came in this house I prepared for the absolute worst. You know, chaining some poor sucker up keeping the hostage on a short leash as I used their resources. Intimidating them with my gun and threatening to end their life if they ever made a run for it. But fuck, I'm starting to fall for a hostage who's head over heels with me. And it hasn't even been twenty-four hours yet.

We made it to her room again, Peridot passed me a sweet smelling robe. I immediately put it on and tied the ropes. Until I noticed it was very small due to the really high midriff.

"Umm, it does not fit dude." I groaned.

"HA! Sorry, it is the only one I have and I don't mind the view" She said and winked.

"Peridot, you are awfully cheeky," I said

"I try to be, anyways did you want to watch me while I play my game?" She took out a game controller switching on her flat screen. I noticed 2 devices on her desk.

"What are these?" I asked holding them. She gave one look at them, then turned back to turn on her console. "Oh, those are old baby monitors in case I needed extra batteries for my controller," Peridot said.

"Oh okay, well I'm going to chill downstairs okay? I turned on the baby monitor and placed one behind her desk. I wanted to listen in on her, so she won't give away my position because she is not quite on my trusting aide just yet.

"Alright I will see you in a bit, Lapis," She said as I closed the door.

I walked to Peridot's mom's room, to receive the bag of electronics. I figured If I can get on Peridot's good side she can help me get a train ticket. I grabbed a laptop and walked back downstairs.

I turned on the baby monitor and placed it on the coffee table. All I heard is the usual gun sounds from any violent video game and the occasional rage that Peridot broadcasted. "She's really funny when she's screaming at kids on her game", I thought. Then after a while, the baby monitor fell silent. It has been distracting me, from searching for cheap train tickets.

I really don't have the slightest idea of what I'm going to do when I get off that train. Maybe, I'll find some drug cartel's that is in need of a good drug mule. A girl can dream, I guess. Then, I found a cheap ticket that boards next Saturday for a very low price, upon finding it I bookmarked it.

"mMmMMM," said the baby monitor. What the fuck is that? I picked up the baby monitor and turned the knob to raise the volume. Another powerful moan came from the other end, "Is she? Playing with herself? My curiosity really peaked and I had to go see for myself.

Reaching Peridot's room her bedroom door is cracked open a quarter away. I became as quiet as a church mouse, but nothing was louder than my jaw hitting the floor. Peridot had her genitals pointed right at me. As one of her pillows covered her face, her small fingers danced around the edges of her pink slit as her thumb prodded her winking opening. I never saw Peridot like this, I mean it's only been a day, I felt my heart pound faster than usual.

I felt particularly sexy at this moment, my finger's hooked onto my jeans letting them slide down to my ankles. As I, unraveled her robe I look back in awe at her performance, she's going so fast it looked like she was scrubbing a stain from a dirty carpet. With two fingers, I pressed up against my panties letting a moan escape and looking back up to see if she caught me. She didn't, Peridot is still going to town on herself, her ass made her juice sink into to the bed. So fucking hot. I touched myself more, shifting my underwear to the side I began to ride my own finger. Bitting, my lip to conceal my peeping, I look at Peridot who is looking good by the way, she's using both hands to stretch her own caverns. Giving me a nice view deep inside her own body.

Peridot is moaning really hard now, making me leak all over her hardwood floor. The level of sexual intimacy made my mind feel numb, as my pussy swallowed three of my fingers, I feel like I'm going to burst. Peridot beat me to it with a loud screech she burst her fluids all over her bed. "Oh my god she's a squirter" I whispered. Seeing Peridot's waterworks pushed me over the god damned edge. My orgasm came in three short bursts, It felt so nice I bit my lip and drew blood. I slipped away back downstairs after capturing a mental image of Peridot knocked out in bed.

When I came back downstairs, I hid the baby monitor under a pillow. Pulling up my jeans, I felt very relaxed as one does after cumming. I sulked back onto the couch and began to feel fatigued. I watched the ceiling turning black as my eyelids sank to the bottom of sleep.

Some hours later.

"Lapis my darling, wake up!" Peridot said causing me to roll off the couch in a daze. I look up to see Peridot feeling sorry by reaching a hand out for me. I grabbed her and sat back onto the couch.

"What's going on?" I ask I would've thought the police were right at the door causing me to stumble like that but judging by the smile she always gave, that is not the case.

"Nothing, really I just wanted to see what toppings you like?"Peridot said.

"Pizza?" I ask and she nodded her head. I handed her phone back and gave her a look to not call anybody else. She reads me like a book, she knows I'm hungry, but courteous to ask for my favorite topping. As I handed her phone I decided to push tension away and grazed the back of her hand sensually and whispered,

"Extra Cheese"

Peridot shuddered, and regained her composure within the minute before saying, "Right away." Peridot calls a local pizza place. I've begun to notice, to how fun it is flirting with my hostage, she's shy and revealing at the same time. I wonder why she doesn't have friends or a lover for that matter. "Maybe, I could stay..." I halted that thought from finishing, knowing I can't stick around for too long. It's just I haven't felt this special in a really, really, really long time and it could get easy to become addicted.

Peridot sat back on the couch, I look at a blinded window broadcasting a pink hue from outside that tells me it's the end of this day. I look at Peridot reaching for the TV remote, "So Camp Pining Hearts?" she asked me. I blushed because I remembered myself saying we needed to watch together. We shared some brief eye contact, I look down at her and said, "Sure"

Peridot smiled, "You don't mind if you... I don't know...seeing that were on a couch and I didn't know if it was your thing really." Peridot said nervously with her arm on her head. I knew exactly what she wanted to do. I stood up and took her robe off because it might chafe, I'm still in my panties and so was she.

I laid on the couch, I grabbed Peridot by the hand for her to lay on the couch with me. Now, all spooned up it felt rather nice, I can feel her soft skin shake as I rested my hand on her stomach.

"You can read me like a book, Lapis." She nuzzled her head closer to my chest to feel my heart race.

"I was going to say that too," We laughed and Peridot pressed play.


	3. Your Woman

There is a place I go to that calms the voices in my head. Not metaphorically mind you. I am not a crazy person. A small patch of land surrounded by tall oak trees led by a trail connecting to my backyard. Sitting right on the edge of a nearby freeway.

In times of overwhelming stress, you will find me out there either critically thinking or screaming my larynx out. My hideout has seen me through some of toughest times.

It's funny really. How I escape the personal crisis of the outside world by containing myself within nature.

I have learned a lot about society including myself, but one point stayed with me my life. Everything has an end. My father, competitive seasons on overwatch and even stars. They seem to illuminate the night skies, but the one you have your eye on might already be dead.

I worry that Lapis is my dying star. A beautiful twinkle in my eye that's already long gone.

"You know, you really don't seem like the ideal partying type Peridot. You come off as some Dorito-binging gamer girl who doesn't adjust well in the sunlight."

"Okay, I get it! Geez." I retorted.

"C'mon it's cute tho, you're cute, I mean."

I gazed off into the middle distance hoping she doesn't catch the sudden colorization in my cheeks, then I decided to come clean.

"Well, my mom made me go. She already made the reservation hoping that would make me weasel out of it and said I needed to make friends; the type of friends you don't scream at for messing up on a video game."

"Hmm...Smart woman" she reluctantly said gripping my midsection tighter, "Sooo...at that neighborhood mingles party, did you snag any numbers?"

"At the party? Nope. After the party? Yeah." I said speaking in riddles.

"Interesting. Pretell."

"I was walking home and this girl is out jogging. She stopped right in front of me because she noticed we were wearing the same Camp Pining Hearts bracelet. For what seemed like awhile we talked about the show, it was nice. She gave me her number and said she was running late for work."

"Wow did you call her?"

"Hell no, a few hours later my house got invaded!" I said jokingly.

"Oh har har nice one Peridot. Woah looks like we are nearing the end of Season One."

I look up to her, "I just think it's funny how we watched the whole season and you have already seen it but not the others."

"Oh stop. There's nothing wrong with a little refresher." Lapis whispered slyly, "Plus I'm having so much fun"

"Oh yeah, I can tell" After I said that she giggled knowing exactly what I meant. Referring to how bold she became once again by climbing behind me to spoon on the couch. It became a little nerve-racking at first but after awhile she began lightly petting my stomach sending me into a euphoric state.

" I saw an opening and seized it, just in my nature." Lapis smiled as she fondled my torso ever so lovingly. " You seem to be having fun too."

"I am," I admitted. Something inside of me really wanted more from Lapis as if desire and lust overclouded my judgment.

Feelings I haven't quite felt before. Not just the cuddling, but her roaming hand that grazed my hip, left thigh and the occasional butt grab. Giving Lapis much easy access due to the both of us in our panties.

Then the credits started rolling.

Suddenly I got up, breaking our spoon in hopes to put on Season two. However, Lapis reached out and grabbed my arm which stopped me right in my tracks.

I look back at her and the smile she gave could've illuminated a large cave. "Did I do something?" I asked.

"Not at all, it's just...do you want to take this further?"

After hearing her plea my body went stiff in her grip. I slowly returned to complete our spoon once more as light petting became a strategic assault on my crotch. Through my undies, her fingers began to tease and prod right in between my shielded genitals.

The way she fondled me became very intoxicating, so much it was hard to stay quiet. My neck arched so much to the point of complete eye contact.

"Please just tell me if it becomes uncomfortable for you, Peri," her seductive tone made me quiver as I began to stir my hips to her touch. I nodded my head in agreement and became even wetter in anticipation of what's coming next. Lapis began pulling my panties upward in wedgie like fashion, so much that I had to look down and witness my pussy swallow the white fabric.

"Lapisss..." I hissed in the lewdest tone I could muster. Something is building, I'm reaching that tipping point, a certain point where no foreign hand has pushed me before. Lapis could tell by my erratic gasps and sudden jerks of my hips that I wanted her to pull harder. Then my underwear tore off my pelvis as my back arched and arched almost pulling away from her touch.

Then everything numb except my dripping yet burning core as I excreted three bursts of my fluids reaching further than the coffee table in front of us. I screamed in pleasure burying my face into the couch.

As I rode out my orgasm, her fingers are holding onto my ruined pair of underwear. I look at her, really looked at her, she had the look of accomplishment and who could really blame her, she made cum so hard she deserves a trophy. I can be that trophy. I buried my face into her chest signifying that I'm tapping out.

Lapis rose her hand to the light to inspect the 'damage' sort of speak. "Wow Peridot, I hope these weren't your lucky underwear" I spoke up, "Well they are now" I smiled against her now heaving chest as she laughed at my dumb one-liner.

"Damn. Peridot you are just too fun, I mean look how far you squirted!" Lapis teased as I try to compose myself back together.

"I felt like I just exploded, but in the best way possible!" I admitted then realized I just got off from a wedgie. Damn, she's good I thought. My vision returned to me. I look down at my midsection, completely drenched and the table is looking wet too. We began to cuddle once more as the CPH DVD music drowned out my heavy panting.

"Yeah from the looks of it." Lapis joked, " I guess I got a tad frisky there, but you seemed to get a real kick from it. Am I that talented? Be honest."

"I've never done that before. You know, with someone else." I whisper in our embrace.

I see her eyes growing wide with her realization.

"I could really get used to this," I said.

Lapis tensed up around me and began to push herself up.

"What are we doing?" Lapis said somewhat defeated. I became a little worried because I forgot her situation knowing damn well our time together is limited.

I sat up with her. "Is everything...?" I said attempting to reach out to her back making her way back to my comfort.

Lapis turned her face towards mine and I noticed her light grin as she faded back into her deep thoughts, "Yeah I'm cool," she explained, "We just need to talk about what happened."  
I gave Lapis her space as we broke eye contact. It feels like she's about to unload every burden off her chest.

"I'm gonna put in Season 2, your legs might feel a little 'noodle-y' right now" Lapis offered. She's right though if I were to get up too fast my legs would collapse onto the living room floor.

After Lapis played the movie and we felt it was appropriate to cuddle once again.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, I began to start another conversation.

My breathing became less erratic as I'm lying in front of my captor. Butterflies filled my stomach, allowing the crisp AC to wash over the remains of perspiration drenched body. Clarity sets in, as I'm relieved of the spectacle of lust washing out of my mind.

Feeling like I need to confess.

"Lapis?"

"Hmm?" She hummed.

My hips buckled throwing a palm to shoo stray blonde hairs to get a better look at her.

"That was..." I paused to clear my throat, "... the single greatest moment of-of life. It was like beating Halo 3 in the legendary mode with every skull activated!"

Lapis smiled back, "Must have been some experience, huh" Lapis pats my blonde locks, "If I would have known you were a virg..." she paused.

She hesitated, because of the mere utterance of the first syllable earned a nasty look on my face. I sat up to protest.

"I get it. I mean you said it best, I'm just a two dimensional Dorito binging gamer girl..."

"Peri." she interrupted.

"Who's an introverted virgin who has to have her own mother pushing her to make friends just to get me to see the light of day."

"Peri!"

" I mean yeah I got lucky once, running to that jogger chick. No twice! You invaded my home making the past few days some weird and beautiful thing worthwhile..."

"Peridot!" She yelled. Lapis sat up, she took my hands in her own and gave off a channel of air.

"Every woman on this earth deserves a special 'first-time' Peridot."

" Then show me. If that's how you feel then make it special for me." My tight grip tightens. My remorse for my course of action lands non-existent. I'm throwing my self at her and giving her what makes this world go round.

Lapis' face: priceless. Wide-eyed at my curt request at first. Although, she shot a grin with those vibrant lips of hers. The smile I wore strained my jaw, probably from all the wide mouth moaning I did earlier.

"So Miss Impulsive, what exactly are you into? Besides, fingering obviously." Lapis said with the intent of making me spill some beans.

I answered, "Whatever you're into hun."

"You know there's a word for that, it's called being submissive"

I've come across this practice lots of times. Some of the fanfiction I've read contained some main character being subbed by some shitty OC. They end up poisoning their relationship somehow through the pursuit of lust and desire. Always ending with a singular message telling us, sometimes it's better to submit to other's piece of mind just to survive.

"The last relationship, I've had was somewhat sub/dom. Making myself on the submissive."

I felt surprised, "Really? I never pegged you as one."

"Same here, I don't usually do that but I just wanted to try it."

"Could we?" I asked.

Lapis choked making her cough into her fist thus ending are handholding. There I go making things awkward and complicated again just like at the party. I felt like I did something wrong.

"Listen, I'm sorry for coming on too strong there, It's just I might never have this chance again." I pleaded

Feeling hurt I avoided eye-contact and gazed back at the television.

"Peridot... do you like me?"

I froze up while skin radiated immense heat. I felt scared, emotional and aroused.

Lapis spoke up once more, "I just need to know before I even considered going through with this. I don't want to take advantage of you any further."

"What if I wanted you too?"

I felt her blush from the opposite side of the couch as my innocent yet freaky toned smile formed.

"Ha! Well, that's different", Lapis says, " I already know you like me Peridot and you probably already figured out that I like you too. I just don't want to push you over the edge."

" You have no idea how happy you made me, Lapis" I lunged at her with a sweaty hug.

"You're very sweet Peridot, maybe there is hope for us yet."

I broke the hug, we are face to face. Her eyes were wide in amazement, her sweet blueberry eyes closed when I connected our lips, as did my own.

Kissing Lapis made a huge milestone for me. I mean my first kiss I ever had was back in the seventh grade after my 'date' walked me home. Remember how dry and chapped his lips were? Like kissing a sandstone rock, but nevertheless a kiss I held onto.

Now, just like all my other youthful mistakes, I could bury that thought into the recesses of my mind. Lapis held me in her arms as our lips became more acquainted, she seemed to enjoy it leaving mini moans here and there.

I began to straddle her in the heat of this glorious moment while making out. She accepted my position by lovingly cupping my butt earning a spontaneous yelp from such a great feeling. We graduated with prominent tongue moves making my mind relying solely on bare instincts.

Only pictures of her beauty danced inside my head. Lapis smashed our hips together making our privates touch through the fabric, then pushed my hips apart making a hungry lustful grind.

My head shot upwards releasing a moan I tried to stifle. Catching my breath, Lapis sent kisses toward my neck causing my head to go the opposite way. Holding on for dear life as Lapis continues to dry hump me.

"I want...more!" I screamed. In one smooth motion, I took my tank top off letting it drop on the couch.

But, the doorbell rang.

"Ughhh...I'm so horny. Of course, it had to be the pizza." I whined.

Lapis giggled, "You'll be fine Peri after you take care of dinner let's pick up where we left off."

"Sounds like a plan!" I said swiping my tank top.

"Or does it?" Lapis interjected.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Do you want to submit to me?"

"More than anything" I clutched my shirt tight.

"Eagerness, I like that, it means you have to do whatever I say." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Are you ready for my first request?" Lapis said. Right now? But we have food at the door? But I say yes anyway. "Anything for you Lapis."

Lapis grin looked evil but a sexy evil.

"Peridot, I want you to give our hardworking delivery driver a peek at the goods."

I fell silent and knew exactly what her metaphor entailed, but asked for clarification just in case.

"You mean?" I asked.

Lapis nodded her head, "Stripped all the way to the socks and I'm going to hide in that closet and watch like some giddy schoolgirl."

I look down at my attire, I'm wearing a white sports bra with blue panties, I look back her and simply said, "As you wish, Master."

"This is going to be a fun night." She added.

My fingers slipped under the fabric freeing my chest to the brisk air. Throwing the bra towards the couch.

"I don't know if I ever told you, but ever since I saw your boobs in the shower that first night I fell head over heels."

"Really? You sure their not too small?"

"Hell no! They are very perky, perkier than mine even. You're beautiful and at last all mine baby." Lapis assured.

That definitely brought a smile to my face so, in a pledge of impulse, I made my panties hit the floor. Lapis scurries to the closet for a suppressed view.

"Showtime I guess."

"Knock 'em dead girl!"

Walking to the door was the easy part. No turning back now and why should I? Why do I feel like this is some weird initiation Lapis constructed on the spot to make sure I'm really sure about the nature of our newfound relationship.

I pulled in a rather deep breath and exhaled all over the wood.

What could possibly go wrong? I twisted the knob and opened it shuddering as the chilled foreign air met my bare body giving a draft on my vagina.

My stomach dropped. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Peridot?"

"P-Pearl?"


	4. Catch 22

**Hello once again steamy readers its Afro. Very quick, I wanna say thanks a lot for the people who bugged me to get back on this story I really appreciate it. In this chapter I will be doing something a little different, some parts in bold will be kind of a Tarantino style narrating from me. Make sure you drop a fav if you are new and leave a review. Oh yeah and if you didn't catch on by now pov switches between Pearl and Lapis, so now it's Lazuli's turn. - Afro**

* * *

The universe is random. A lesson I've been given the hard way. Although, every now again I welcome chaos' savory embrace because a life with routine is not worth living.

Leading up to this whirlwind of bad decisions wasn't much to write about. So uneventful it would be to dull for NPR standards. Redundantly, a book about the fucked up shit amiss the chaos does sound rather appealing.

"I've gotten so far from the cage" I whispered.

I had my experiences with mental cages so jail is not an option for me. The law could be right on my heels waiting to catch me while my pants are down. Knowing what I've heard from pop culture, I will not last in jail. I'm quite tall so likely I will become someone's trophy jail wife bitch.

No way.

Fearing imprisonment only fueled my fire on this chase. Even at first, I promised to never get tied down to one spot. Always move like a shark.

So why am I in a coat closet with my panties clung to my knees?

A certain short blonde temptress came to mind, searching for answers. Well, I guess I wouldn't group her in the temptress category. Nonetheless, Peridot still managed to find her way beneath my skin.

Not to mention my fingers finding their way into her guts.

Her timid yet yearning appeal pleased all senses. Those goofy glasses hovering above rose-tinted cheeks completing her tight fun sized figure.

At first impressions, her vibe landed innocently. During tonight's 'explorations' her aura spiked into a sinful nature.

I must have made quite an impression on my new girlfriend. Proof could be found spattered all over her living room table. I mean I finger stroked Peridot back into the stone ages as she slurred her speech. Caused my fingers to prune as if I been washing dishes for four hours in a span of five minutes.

"Showtime I guess" Peridot whined.

I picked up on her nervous speech. This is her first test of a sexually charged exhibition. I need to know whether Peridot is serious about our previously stated agreement. Honestly, I wouldn't care if she backed out of it.

I will never belittle her, without her consent of course. Only comfort her. If she doesn't have it in her, I'll know and so will she.

Goes without saying, knowing she tried her best.

"Knock 'em dead girl!" Assuring in hopes of confidence.

Through the closet shutters, I starred at her perky butt shuffle towards the front door. I moved a few coats around as well as a few shoes searching for that sweet spot of comfort to enjoy the voyeur.

The coat room became hot. Too hot in fact, but my eyes never left Peridot's ass. Subtly found my fingers gripping on my mound when the hem of my panties hugged my knees.

The sensation of the course fabric gliding down my slippery sweating thighs caused my legs almost fail. It caused me to do a quick shimmy, throwing the underwear onto the floor.

I wondered if the lack of airflow of the closet or the impromptu trial of my submissive that created sudden waves towards a special mound betwixt my thighs. Everything just radiated around me and made my body cry out in desperation.

Back to the spectacle before me. I could hear Peridot's faint exhale from the closet. I bent over for better look by arching my back causing my ass to hang in the air.

Her hand gripped the doorknob. A slight twist to the right matched with a full twist to the left. Freeing the door from its hinge swinging it open.

 **#AFRO# Stop! At this very moment, only one of two scenarios could become reality. In certain stories, certain characters face certain dilemmas that could change their very fate they hold certain.**

 **In one scenario our naked Peridot could answer the door and reveal herself to the pizza delivering Pearl.**

 **Once Pearl marvels at nervous pudding Peridot wearing her birthday suit. She just might be getting more than extra cheese.**

 **Or... she backs out. Now, this idea is problematic in Peridot's mind. She doesn't want to upset her dominatrix tonight by chickening out on her very first request. Peridot would face the shame of defeat when she puts on clothes. Then spend a night having a quiet dinner with the lovely Lapis.**

 **Thus labeling her own self a coward.**

 **That's why this chapter is called "Catch 22"**

"Peridot?"  
"Pearl!"

My breath hiked. As if the situation couldn't get any hotter for me, Peridot knew the delivery girl on a first name basis.

Being extra careful not give my position away I pressed my brow gently against the shutters.

"Well, this is quite the surprise. Is this part some sexy impulsive driven grand scheme of yours? How did you know where I worked, did you google my number or something?" Pearl asked.

"I uh...you, me I-I uh..." Peridot babbles like an idiot while backing away from the door.

Umm okay? I've gathered all the evidence to say that Peridot doesn't know her that all. She might be a risk to my involvement. If that's the case I need to keep my wits so I pulled my panties up to rain check playtime. Again.

That's when that girl stepped inside. Totally uninvited.

"I've gotta say..." Pearls said slamming a box of pizza on a nearby table, "this is the best tip any customer has ever given to me."

Instantly this random stranger sweeps Peridot off her feet and carries her into the living room out of sight. The irony hurts.

Then I heard a familiar thud against the couch accompanied moans followed by mini wet smacks of hungry mouths. They're making out.

"This couch is pretty damp, did you warm up without me?" Pearl said.

She's not wrong. To be honest this whole scenario worked out better when I birth it on the spot. I envisioned some twenty something guy gawking at Peridot's nakedness. He would hand her the pizza, no questions asked. Giving him a story to tell his friends.

This ordeal, however, turned unprecedented. I lost all control of the situation the second Miss "Pizza Pearl" strolled through the house. Now her hands are all in my cookie jar and I didn't have dinner yet.

I mean the only worst possible outcome I foresaw was the delivery guy grabbing his crotch. Pearl took it a whole step forward by getting a handful of my hostage.

I should've had my gun ready, but no time waiting around before this escalates.

Slipping out of the closet I made sure not to make the slightest bit of noise. With my back to the wall, I quickly stole peek into the living room.

I see the new girl straddling Peridot. In a full liplock. Peri is facing away from where I am standing. On the other side of the couch is where I left my backpack.

Pearl disconnected her lips by jerking her body up. I immediately snapped back behind the wall for cover hoping to God she didn't see me.

"Let me get this shirt off, it reeks of garlic." Pearl unbuttons.

This is a better time than any to get behind the couch once she's distracted. The gun is in the kitchen, but it holds no rounds. The ammunition is actually in my backpack. I mean I could wave around an empty gun to scare off 'Pearl' but I might need intent.

Better safe than sorry knowing she's stealing what's so rightfully mine.

Pearl flipped her shirt over head obstructing her sight, revealing an expensive frilly salmon colored bra. With grace, I ran quietly towards the back of the couch lying face down on the floor.

Then Pearl stood up and it made me scooch even closer. Sounds of her clamoring with her belt buckle, seeing her pants drop on the floor. It's a high couch. Pearl jumped back onto the couch and Peri began moaning once more.

Army crawling on this hardwood is not great for my elbows. My skin was still wet, now more than ever, so much a squeak got made from my thighs. I stopped again to shuffle to the opposite end of the couch. I now get an eyeful of the real life but yet stereotypical cheap porno scene awaiting me.

So I find Pearl eating out Peridot basically. Well 'eating out' might be the understatement of the night. I mean the way this Pizza girl performed oral is very audible, so much that I could've just walked to my bag. If you were in the other room with no idea what's happening you would've sworn someone is chewing gum rather obnoxiously.

Phenomenal I must say. Pearls even in a full arch having her coral colored panties wiggle in delight.

Peridot is a big moaning mess and obviously loving every lap and pull. Her eyes were shut tight while mouthing wide open with blonde locks matted on her forehead. Looking like she's about to burst through the seems.

Then our very eyes met. Her own went wider than my own when she sees me near my bag and gave a noticeable gasp.

"Mmph...my bad 'dot I don't know my own strength. I'll slow the tempo." Pearl states.

Peri nodded at her and rose her legs back towards the ceiling when Pearl dives back in.

Peridot looked back to my way and noticed me pulling out a box ammunition along with the very handcuffs I contained her in. I held them close to the chest to muffle both noisy items.

I took a final glance at Peridot. She adorably mouths the words 'I'm sorry'. I gave her a smile and a single finger to my lips following the universal sign for being quiet.

"You need to (unintelligible) wait, I t-think it's time to stop"

"Why Peri I was just getting started"

"It's not safe here for you. Heed this warning you got to go."

"Okay when?"

"Like now!"

" Don't female blue ball me now, I still need -" Pearl fell silent. I interrupted her with my gun to her temple, her eyes darted to me.

"You should've listened," I said forcing the barrel harder motioning her off Peri. She threw her hands up while sitting away from Peri.

Pearl became nervous and started to visibly shake uncontrollably. "Hey, I know you...you're that girl from the news they're looking for."

My grip tightened. She recognized me just like that. I know I couldn't let her leave this house. She'll bring the authorities and come in between my plans of true freedom. I have no other option.

With a wind up I slammed my pistol into her head as hard as I could. The force was hard enough for her topple off the couch like that, rendering her unconscious.

"Oh, My STARS" Peridot screamed. She's frantic like an ant in distress. "You knocked her out, dude" My reaction rendered her breathless. "what are we gonna do? This is too real right now, I can't do this, I just can't"

I grabbed a hold of her. "Peri calm down, please. She was going to snitch if I didn't do that. I need you to pull yourself together for what I'm about to ask you to do next.

Like a previously barking puppy who has been told stop, Peridot composed herself. "There was no other way, well there was but I'm not sure you would've been too keen on it. I kept it as humane as possible."

Peridot nodded. "What are we gonna do with her?" She pointed at Pearl.

" She's gonna wake up soon, I will deal with that when she does."

I walked over to her discarded pants and fished her car keys out her front pocket. "Is there space in the garage?"

"Yes."

"Good, then I'm gonna need you to pull her car in there, okay?"

Peridot nodded. I saw a concerning tear fall from her left eye.

"Hey, Peridot this isn't your fault honey. I'm the one who made you do this. The last thing I ever wanted you to do is to take the blame for this incident" pulling her into a hug as she nuzzles between my bra. She looks up with a glassy stare and we kissed.

"Alright hurry now." With that being said I handed her the keys and she trotted out the front door.

Everything is going a mile a minute. As I starred down at the half naked girl I began to contemplate. She might wake up soon so I'll have to act fast.

Pearl's slender frame is very light when I hoisted her over my shoulder. I sat her at the kitchen table. Handcuffing through the chair made her head fell right on the on the table.

I collected my thoughts to see how this is going to play out. If she wakes up I'm going to need her to answer a few questions now that she's going to be kept here against her will. In a few days maybe even hours they are going to start looking for her, so I'll make her disable her phone just to buy more time.

Her ginger like hair started to move as she let loose a soft whine. Her hand clutched her acing forehead nursing the blow I gave her. She looked up at me in a confused daze. A noticeable red mark could be seen.

"You didn't have to that," Pearl said. She looked at her left-hand learning she's being restrained to the chair, "Or this."

"I didn't have to do a lot of things. But I'm not the one here who can't keep it in her pants."

"Where are your pants?" Pearl asked.

"I didn't need them until an uninvited guess arrived" I sat down at the table across from her. "No more questions out of you, now I want answers."

I placed the gun on the table. A real intimidation move as I see her eyes land in a noticeable gulp.

"So. You know who I am and what I did correct?"

"Yeah. Actually, I learned about it in the local news today. Now I get to meet the Star herself. Lucky me."

"I can deal without the 'sarc' honey. Remember it's in your best interest that you need to convince me not to bury you in the backyard."

"Sounds fair. How do you know my Peridot?"

"Excuse me?" I didn't like the way she worded that.

"You mean MY girlfriend?"

"Oh please. Two days ago she left a singles party, then ran into me screaming crippling loneliness."

"Well, things change."

"If memory serves, despite my possible brain numbing concussion. She told me she lived with her mom who told her to become socially active. Despite my advances beforehand, I was actually doing her a favor"

"Oh, such a Good Samaritan. I mean you basically force yourself onto her."

Pearl began to smile, the kind of smile that would piss you off.

"Well, she did show up to the door completely nude. I didn't hear a no, only raspy moans you could only hear from someone as timid as her."

"She's not a piece of meat, princess," I said and crossed my legs showing her that she's not getting to me.

"Then why are you here?" Pearl said. No lie that really stuck with me "Judging by your crass nature, you've taken Peridot hostage and exploited her passive nature for shelter and food. You called her your girlfriend because you don't want her ratting you out. So save me the trouble of high roading me, just for tonight.

I'm fuming. Who does this bitch think she is? With that being said I heard Peridot come through the door with sounds of the garage door closing.

Peridot jumped, "Oh you're awake."

"Not just awake Peridot, she's annoying."

Pearl spoke up, "No. Not just awake Peridot, I'm confused." Peridot sat at the table between us, she handed me Pearl's keys for a deed well dealt.

"It's in there, just as instructed." Peridot cried. Peridot fumbled under the table with an object. "I also found this in her cup holder"

Peridot handed me a wad of bills mostly singles and fives with bigger bills on top.

"What the fuck?" Pearl distraughtly shook her cuffs, "Those are MY tips!"

"Well looks like our Pizza is free tonight, good work babe." I patted her on the top of the head like a cheesy anime trope. She blushed at me.

"Peridot you can't do this! I've earned that money and people are going to come looking for me."

"That's what you think. When we met you said you lived alone, and I just texted your manager saying to clock you out. Since the pizza company you work for uses an app for credit card purchases you won't need to be cashed out." Peridot placed her phone on the table. My eyes went wide at this smart cookie. Pearl's face went red in frustration.

Interesting enough how she covered bases in a span of five minutes. Very impressive indeed.

"I don't believe this. What are you gonna do to me?" Pearl asked me.

That's a good question. I need to keep a close eye on her, I can't allow her to leave this place until I'm far away.

"Okay. Here's the rub Pearl. At the end of the week, I will cut you loose. But for the next five days, you are staying put."

"You can stay in the guest room!" Peridot added, "The doorknob locks on the outside, my mom and I don't entertain a lot of company so we never fixed it."

"That's concerning," Pearl said.

"You sure it's safe for her?" I asked

"Yeah, there's no windows, even a bathroom."

"Then it's a done deal! Let's get her in there."

With Peridots help, we moved Pearl upstairs to the guest room. I checked the knob and humorously it does lock from the outside. The windowless room has a single bed with a television complete with a bathroom.

Pearl sat on the bed, I took her cuffs off but still held my gun tight if she tries anything.

"Peridot," I said.

"Yes, Lapis?"

"Would you be a dear and get my bag and pizza from downstairs and get ready for bed."

"Of course." Peridot ran out of the room.

I looked down at Pearl. She is still half-naked from her escapades with my Peridot. Her ensemble complimented her slim ballerina like form, her chest wasn't as full as mine but surpasses Peridot.

"Yeah, I get it. I know I'm adorable." Pearl's use of sarcasm irked me.

"Not too adorable for a bullet," I said.

"Nights' not over yet hun" Pearl laid back in bed managing to get comfortable in her new bed. "Get the light for me on your way out."

* * *

I went back to Peridot's room. She was on her knees stuffing her face with pizza. Half of it was already devoured by her and pizza sauce stuck to her cheeks. Wondering how all that food went into to such a small package.

She looked up at me with her cheeks full of pizza. We stared at each other for a bleak minute until she broke into tears.

She ran up and clings to my midsection and starts balling.

"Lapis there are no words to describe how sorry I am for this, I mean she came on to me so hard that it put me in a state of confusion. I feel like we have a good thing going here and I threw it all way."

She wraps her arms around my waist in an attempt to apologize to me. Her display of affection is downright adorable to me, especially how close she is to my goods. I returned her hug the best way she could.

"I wouldn't worry about it, hun. It's that girl's fault. How do you know her by the way?"

Peridot sniffles, "She was that girl I told you about, you know the one who gave me her number."

It makes sense to see why she was frazzled about the whole situation now.

"But she means nothing me Lapis. She wasn't even better than you on the couch I swear."

I brought her back up to her feet giving her a long nice hug. "Why don't you get ready for bed for me?"

Peridot broke the hug and stole a quick kiss from me. "You're too good to me." She smiled. I left her back to her pizza. I left the room when it hit me that I forgot to lock Pearl's door before she sassed me out of the room. With no time to grab my gun from Peridot's room, I ran to the end of the hallway.

It is in fact unlocked, but when I opened it she was already fast asleep. She seemed a little too relaxed being a hostage or maybe she's just tired from delivering pizzas all day. Whatever it is I'm just glad she didn't slip away, with that being said I locked the door behind me.

After a much deserved hot shower, I began to reflect on today. Two hostages to contain, then at the end of the week to disappear on. First impressions with Pearl gave me a splitting headache, she's the one I really have to keep an eye on with her mind games.

I don't really have to worry about Peridot but it might hurt a little when I leave her for good. She will have to understand those good things won't last forever, right? I bet if we didn't agree to this sub/dom relationship she would still act the way she does being naturally submissive.

I vow to make this the best week of her life both emotionally and sexually. This is partly for me as well, I need to make it right this time around.

Back into Peridot's room, she fast asleep tucked into bed. Funny, I was going to allow her to bask in my bare form under my towel. I guess I'll just surprise her in the morning when she wakes up to me completely nude in bed.

After drying off I dropped my towel and climbed into bed next Peri. The way she slept calm, collected with mouth agape only made me worst that I have plans to abandon her. I gave her a kiss on the cheek as a sign of goodnight. I starred at the ceiling and pondered to myself.

"I can do this."

* * *

 **Whoaaaaa settle down! I get that this chapter is a little Mild. That's because the next chapter is going to be too spicy hot for Fanfiction standards. Still going to post it on here tho HA! gosh i need to post on some new sites -.-**


	5. Night Diving

**Hello once again steamy readers its AFRO! i finally took my own advice and got another account on this exciting website called AO3! links in bio enjoy!**

* * *

 **Thud!**

My face hit the floor hard along with my entire body collapsing last. _Not again_. Hard to admit I fall out of my bed during sleep an average of five times a month. One day I prepared for another mishap by purchasing a high impact safety mat next to my bed. It is a shame I slept on the right side because this dive met a cold hardwood floor.

The entire comforter tore off the bed with me when I fell. I stood up to watch the other side of my room for my dim lit clock. **2:25 am**.

I rub my aching thigh to the feeling of the sting that vibrates to each heartbeat. At least, this injury isn't as bad as last time at least I stood right back up this time.

Then I look behind to find Lapis sleeping soundly in my bed, she is fully exposed from the blanket that once swaddled her.

"Fuck me." I involuntary whisper.

Admiration heightened to maximum levels gazing upon Lapis head to toe bathing in moonlight. Her back dug into the bedsheets presenting pastel pink nipples on top creamy mounds pointed to the ceiling. I couldn't stop watching both of them rise and fall within each snore she let out.

Figures, that this is the best time to get back in bed. I'm trying my best not to wake her, still, I use caution getting us both back under the covers.

A quick reach around her midsection to make sure no corners were missed. I threw my arm and clutched her naked body in some impromptu cuddling position, shutting my eyes to the sensation of her boobs.

I open my eyes fast and sure enough her tits starred right back at me leaving me stuck but also pondered with an idea. _This would make a perfect picture. Lapis stowed my phone earlier, oh well._

Pearl's phone, however, unlocks to any stranger who picks it up apparently. Lucky me, a random FBI man and I are due for a good show.

Lapis' breasts filled the camera frame, with one quick tap on screen the flash mode activated. _Oh Shit_. Due to carelessness, that blinding flash almost woke her up. Wasn't the best way to take a discreet photo, comatose Lapis, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind.

At least I got a great shot out of it.

Startled when Lapis lightly tossed her legs around in her sleep giving me a wide spread shot of her bare womanhood. _She's beautiful. Her outer lips opened like an automatic door to the town's best Whole Foods market._

In an instant, I capture her vagina's image and some featuring my fingers teasing her skin. Playing with her while she lies still feels all so new to me. Dealing with awoke Lapis is exciting when she's up and about delivering a vibrant powerhouse presence that I find attractive.

Scents of vanilla bean soap filled the bedroom air flooding all my senses. The pure rush of the atmosphere made me take even more pictures. Some good ones, in fact, it could fill a decent sexy photo collage. Various close-ups of genitalia, some tasteful nip pics and a much deserved wacky selfie of the two of us.

Time to send these bad boys. I nested right beside Lapis to pull up Pearl's phonebook to dial my number. I see she has it already saved from our exchange the other day also spelled my nam T.

Wasn't her worst move tonight. _Low and behold, what is this?_ Strangely enough, a good chunk of her photo album was filled with self-portraits of Pearl involved in explicit positions.

This definitely makes up for butchering my contact name. With that thought sending Lapis' and Pearl's nudes to my phone's inbox.

I knew from the very moment we met that Pearl is cynegetic. Pearl's jogging outfit revealed more form over function, she showed a lot of skin. Some of these suggestive pictures raise more questions than it answers. Now I found our situation even interesting because,

 _Pearl is an E-girl_.

Lapis twists her body twice during her slumber, fighting for just the right spot that pleased her. She exhales a relieving sounding sigh before light snores.

Now that I have given her ass a good look, the word 'nice' is an understatement when judging her butt. Making it the perfect moment to get in some back shots in. However, something inside of me clicks driving under pure compulsion I reach out to her smooth rear. Broadly dragging four fingertips across her skin, finding her very toned meat housing just enough of that sweet thickness I like.

Getting lost in Lapis' ass took my mind away from taking more pictures. Now, I'm taking two handfuls of both cheeks at once for a light massage. Her snoring became a little too familiar for my liking turning into groans, erotic of nature.

I can feel myself blush even deeper when I found some of her wetness on my hands, beginning to pick up the pace. Found myself climbing over her legs in an eager effort to get a better look I figured why stop anywhere when she's still sound asleep. I pinched both sides of her lips apart to see how wet closely and allowing it to lubricate the rest of Lapis' genitalia.

Beads of her fluids seen dipping triumphantly through her floras lips reaching the very tip of her clitoris. Lust drove me to collect a sizable drop with my index finger from her clitoral hood. What happens next causes me to freeze in place as Lapis lets out a hungry raspy moan.

 _Just one taste_. I swaddle my finger with my mouth to savor the first taste of Lapis and she doesn't disappoint.

Making it quite clear I wanted more I slid right back in for more willingly denying Lapis a silent night soliciting more moans as she picks up more and more by each motion I delivered her.

Greediness began to shine as I sped up my motions in circles around the top of her slit. Lapis is responding explosively at this point almost making me rethink going further at high risk of disturbing her sleep.

 _Momma didn't raise a quitter._ Lapis is going lay back as I drive her insane to the point of at her most vulnerable. Evidence shows Lapis wants it the way her body grinds against my touch by wiggling her hips grasping in stimulation.

All my teasings must've made Lapis wound up on her knees. Not much longer now until Lappy gets off. So I need to do this properly, doing so I went under her legs unbending them to rest on my body for the performance of ass to face oral sex.

Feeling the weight of Lapis' warm and soft thighs forming on my face only told me in a way she's ready for what's next. A quick prod to her slit made her body shudder and jump in her sleep.

A part of me didn't want to tease her at first.

I wanted to dive straight in just for the lewd reaction I'd get. _A girl needs her practice too._

Soon enough her walls open when my tongue pushes right through squeezing almost silent moans out of Lapis. Diving it as far as I could

a simple splash shot onto my chin, then pulling all the way out with the rest of light juices falling freely.

 _Holy Stars._ I love her taste and there is so much of it. When tonguing up the rest I began to hear Lapis whimpers pick up again becoming noisy, maybe just a tad bit loud for a sleeper. She began clinging even harder with every tongue push sheering against sensitive mound and gasping for breath accordingly.

I look over to see how she's taking my handy work, judging by her squinted aheago she's accepting quite hungrily. Taking notice of her instincts kicking in, her body to shuffle and grind against me by controlling the search of pleasure.

Lapis later found it when my finger grazed her nub to watch her face become sex-flushed.

My hands found the area around the small of her back for leverage I dive my face right back in. Light sucking on her clit made her groan in slumber out of lust. After each lap time, Lapis became breathier and noticeably sweaty. Even her stomach clenches on top of mine telling me I'm guiding Lapis closer. As expected, well because I'm the best!

Lapis couldn't allow my head until she cums using her thighs to tighten around both sides of my face. In an uproar, she yells my name at the top of her lungs. Her eyes opened wide she arched against me throwing her shouts towards the ceiling. "FUCK!" she exclaimed.

That about does it. She drains herself all over me so much that it knocked her out of sleep to become wide awake.

Lapis rolls off the top of me. She looks winded from the orgasm, by the way, her bare chest heaves.

"Come here," she says in a stern tone and that made me all the more nervous. _Am I about to be punished?_

Something about her tone made me come off as timid, causing me to state my peace fast. "Listen Lapis, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I just saw you there naked and I couldn't turn away and I just did what felt ri-"

Her lips rushed to mine in a good effort to shut me up. Her tongue is what really relieves my concerns as I parts my lips in a 'thank you' kind of way. She broke the kiss trying to catch her first breath.

"It didn't just felt right...you were...amazing!" Lapis hugs me. "At first...I didn't realize...you were eating me out... until I came! I haven't had a wet dream like that since middle school. Lapis jokingly says and we laugh for a bit until she spoke up again.

"Truth be told, I planned a different outcome later in the morning where we wake up and get right to it. Looks like my sub couldn't sleep first." She giggled.

 _Funny story_. I stuffed my hand into the bottom of the mattress tucking Pearl's phone away discreetly. "Well, I kinda fell out of bed from a jump scare in a nightmare I just had. I usually sleep on that side of the bed."

You have got to share the scare that made you do...that to me. I came out of wonderful dream myself I'd love to tell you about it the morning after we got a good rest in us. You'll need it before what else I am going to put in you" She said devilishly.

How about we hold each other tonight," Lapis suggested, "You know just in case". _Caught you caring!_

"Sounds awesome!" Lapis reaches out for the blanket in front of her and I climb next to her in an attempt to get as close as possible.

I wouldn't believe you if you told me that I would have a hot gunman in my bed and I cuddled her all night. Her body feels warmer on my face at the nape of her neck. Intertwined legs fighting for a good position until we both find a sweet spot.

Eye contact came shortly after. Lapis worked up a sweat earlier judging how shiny, slick she ended up. Made me even more proud how impulsive I get if the moment ever calls.

"Goodnight Lapis."

"Goodnight Peridot."

Lapis zones her lips towards mine for the goodnight kiss.

"I taste pizza when I kiss you."

Clamoring can be heard slightly coming from downstairs. I pulled my head from nuzzling to see that two hours breezed by. **4:20 am**. Lapis stayed sound asleep amiss the racket.

 _Pearl._

The idea of her rummaging around didn't sound so out of pocket. In fact, I may have had a hand in Pearl escaping her room by hyping the whole opposite door knob option. Trick knobs can be found in most households and can open on both sides of the door to prevent people from getting locked out of a room. Found in most households, I might add.

I should go talk to her.

I wouldn't want this to bother Lapis out of sleep. She shared some risqué morning plans for me and I want her to be in a good mood when she wakes up.

The upstairs hallway is dark but slightly illuminated from a downstairs light. Walking towards steps I pass by the room we stow Pearl in. Her door wide open only proved my suspicions on how she did it.

^She won't be able to leave the house, well she could but the home alarm will trigger."

Recalling when Lapis told me to fetch her bag, on my way back I made sure to set the alarm.

Downstairs, my feet drop silently due to my guard raising viciously. There's still the possibility of her outsmarting the two of us out the house, I mean I don't really know what she's capable of. As quiet as I could, I tip-toe closer to the source.

"Pearl?"

"Peridot. Good evening."

"What are you doing in my pantry?"

Pearl shot me a stern look while wrist deep in a box of graham crackers, then continues digging. _Where did she find that shirt? I couldn't find that shirt!_

"What's it look like, I came down to see no pizza! So you know, I helped myself since your psychotic fugitive contained me in your house. That's what I'm doing in your pantry Peridot. I love graham crackers!" Pearl slides another cracker from its sleeve and nibbles around the corners.

"Where did you find MY shirt?" I ask.

"You have some nerve, Peridot." Pearl replied, "Are you even aware of the situation we are in? If we don't act now, then later we wait it will end up much worse for us."

Part of me didn't want to hear Pearl state the obvious. Speaking of obvious, it's been a long time since I felt this way so would it be wrong to let her stay just a little while longer? Lapis dropped into my life out of thin air and ever since I'm pleased to feel the love we share.

"I'm not in any danger, but you will be if you try to get out."

Pearl, of course, saw right through my transparent plea. The course way she hiked an eyebrow in a sense of disbelief.

"You're sleeping with her. are you?"

"So what if I am. She needed someone's help so she came to me."

Pearl walked past me and set the box on the counter and with her back to me she said, "Did you let her in or did she force her way in?"

"Like how you forced yourself on to me last night?" Pearl jumped in her reaction causing a cracker to crumble in her hand.

She twists around to me, "Look that is different and you know it, I wasn't aware of the situation, I am not the bad guy here."

"That's not how we see it here!" I whisper-yell, "You have no idea what it's like when the two of us are alone. It's raw, it's new and the way I have been feeling these past few days feels like I've been longing for affection without even knowing."

Pearl crossed her arms and delivers a scowl, "If she didn't value that mans life what makes you think she values yours?"

Tons of weight unloaded on me, the only truth I was ever running from in this whole ordeal. _Lapis killed someone?_ It made me cringe thinking of going further by doing a quick google search to see why she's running but I always put that thought away from my head. I figured don't mix her reality with my fantasy.

"I...I didn't know she killed someone." I replied.

"Lapis didn't even tell you. So why put an effort into trusting her completely?"

I ponder upon this question by recollecting what made me feel so comfortable around her.

"Love. It's love!"

Pearl's face turned from rational to defeated. She walks up to me, wearing my band tee that reaches her thighs only to put a hand on both of my shoulders.

"I can help you Peridot. This isn't easy to hear but, you have Stockholm syndrome."

"What? Don't be ridiculous."

Pearl grips harder, "You have completely assimilated with your captor, Peridot and trust me it won't exactly be healthy when she leaves you in the dust."

I tore Pearl's arms away feeling angry and a bit confused. "You don't know me, Pearl."

"You're wrong Peridot. I know you way more than you think."

"That's very cryptic. But I digress, you couldn't spell my name in your phone book."

That's not the only noteworthy data I found on your phone.

Red in the face Pearl freezes when she learned I kept all her nudes. "Delivering pizza doesn't pay all my bills, so I send suggestive videos for extra cash." _Videos?_ looks like I haven't seen the last of lewd Pearl.

"Darn, I forgot to look for your videos. I'm going back to bed to watch, good night." Soon as I turn away, Pearl pulls me back in.

"Would you forget about the videos! Are you unable to see that Lapis is just using you for your food and a bed to sleep in." Pearl slightly yelled. "Listen to me, I'm asking you, as a friend-."

"Stop." I paused her, "I'm in way too deep to be giving up now so whatever you say won't change my mind."

A creeping silence soon came after, her attempt at becoming my disembodied voice a reason came to a screeching halt. Pearl's efforts, however, continue gradually when she starts to get even closer. "I too, struggle with overbearing loneliness from time to time," Pearl whispers inside my bubble.

"What are you doing?" For a brief moment Pearl gave me that feeling again, allowing her to know, _I'm horny please continue_. Pearl response is somewhat koi, she shows her strength once more by gracefully putting me on top of the island counter-top.

"I'm doing what 'feels' right." Pearl tells me near my ear, "Sound familiar?"

The countertop made contact with my backside, it felt like ice but at the same time Pearl peppered hot kisses on my neck shoulders. Having no other choice, I gave into her indulgence when my hand ran through that soft pink hair of hers.

She knows I've been pent up tonight but why? I don't recall Lapis being that loud at all earlier, how did she find out? It could all be one big coincidence, I relished in this thought due to a tingly feeling on my right nip.

Pearl pushed and swirled around making me rise as she pulled the nipple tugging my body along. Whimpers pour within me, Pearl's the kind of girl who doesn't come early for the opener but shows up just time for the main event.

A single wet pop echoes throughout the house then came forth my howl at the sensation of my breast falling back and forward.

A single wet kiss caught me off my guard causing myself to moan against her. Pearl pulls my own with her smooth and taught lips working up to her tongue swiping past my mouth. Her hands weren't relenting exploring different regions of my torso, completely brushing around my melting core.

When we weren't kissing I wasn't exactly being quiet either, my moans pleaded for her to ravage me as her fingers danced around the mound.

"Is this what you're searching for?" Pearl hooks a pinky on the sides my panties intentionally prods against an outer lip causing me to jerk my hips out in desperation.

"Pearl...nnnng..." I begged, "I see where you're getting at..." I cease to continue speaking after my privates became fully unsheathed.

Two fingers massaged my clit. I felt that sense of relief leaking all over the place and I see it too.

"Then you understand what I'm doing you small goof." Pearl spreads my slit horizontally to elicit a whine out of compliance from me.

Defeated, I cave to her touch craving for her to scratch my itch. Just when I feel her churning heating up she pulls from the payload. Gasping for breath, I look up to a smug grin strewn across her face.

I became a little peeved she stopped seconds before I exploded kitchen but I didn't let that stop me. Sitting up I stare back at her in attempt to push things a little further, I touch myself.

"You want me to break things off with Lapis..." I said dipping a fingertip inside me to flick against a familiar spot of mine. "Lapis won't allow it because I belong to her now."

Her eyes darts down fast then catches my gaze, she knows I caught her peeking as I gave her a smile. I rubbed faster to the thought of her watching and did nothing else 'til I finished.

Heavy breath picked up soon as my thigh muscles contracted together to projectile spray all over me. Seeing blood collect inside Pearl's cheeks watching me cum is downright adorable, I laid back on the counter to cool off once more.

Hopping off the counter made me dizzy on the landing. Pearl tried to reach out when I stumbled but I shot her the 'I'm good' look. I walked towards the stairs until Pearl cut me off again.

"Peridot. At least think about it for a minute."

I couldn't even look at her for leaving me high and dry (or in this case). Pearl is lucky enough for me to allow her to watch me orgasm. Still, she's right about one thing. Lapis is a killer and I'm supposed to sleep with this?

"House alarm is activated, for the time being, I suggest you sleep tight," I said leaving the kitchen,

"Sweet dreams Pearl."

I enter my room. I see a beautiful girl dozing off snug in my bed, peacefully still and she moves very gently. _Why'd you do it Lapis?_ I got on my favorite side of the bed, _She even remembered my spot,_ makes me admire her even more.

If they knew this loving side of Lapis they would understand she's not a criminal. This isn't a fairy tale, but timed with Lapis made me feel like I've fallen head first into one. Whoever objects to hell with them as long as I'm with her I'll go to the very ends of the earth to fight for her freedom.

Let be set in stone. I look at her drool soaked lips and gave her kiss.

"Can't wait until morning!" Lapis mumbles in her sleep.


	6. Dominoes

Lapis Haiku:

Ran away from home

Home has never been closer

Now that I have you

The past few days have been very pleasing to me. Couldn't find anything to complain about a warm bed and home-cooked meals. Sure enough, beats the living hell out of staying under an overpass eating dollar menu burgers I bought with the money from donating my plasma.

With all these new amenities (especially the sex) provided by my new lover, Peridot who entrusted in me to stay until the weekend is over when her mom arrives from out of state. I fear I might fall too comfortable now before that day comes, I fear the same way for Peridot due to the fact she imprinted her love and lust for me. I feel I should do the right thing by waking up and leaving without all the messy goodbyes. The road I'm on has been littered with my bad ideas so maybe one more wouldn't hurt.

Where would I go? Woosh away that haunting revelation for tomorrow.

Which pulls me out of my reoccurring nightmare, vapidly interrupted by sunlight peering through the bedroom shades striking my eyelids. To evade the smoldering sensation, I ducked my head under our covers. Escaping to a more serene position I began to drift back to sleep.

Not before my obnoxious yawn escapes causing me to flip over to face the other way. In that very moment switching positions, my heart nearly jumps against my chest because I've been frightened by Peridot's sudden smiling face. No one I have ever come across in my life startles me out of bed and landing on my ass. Up until this morning, apparently.

I strained my thigh on how I landed on it, could've pulled my groin if I landed harder but it did feel like I pulled about a billion muscles upon impact. Peridot's forgiving nature kicked in, becoming highly distraught posing as the offending party.

"O-oh, my gosh you don't know how sorry...are you okay?"

"Wow, right away I get why you have a carpet over there," I said standing back up to rejoin her in bed.

"Affirmative my bed is a little higher than most", Peridot added, "Sorry about terrifying you out of bed, Lapis." I flung my arms up for a light stretch.

"Yeah, what was that about? That's a massive leap backward from fucking me in my sleep to just observing me sleep, " I dryly state.

The way I make her face flush red completely, turns me on. Peridot is an impressive specimen, I mean she carries herself with such introverted innocence but when her wild side peers it comes out full force.

"Actually I've been up for a while now, as in three hours now, I've been patiently anticipating your um... morning surprise", Peridot admits.

It's all coming back to me now. After last night's orgasm, fueled by post-sex bliss I promised to give her a sexual surprise this morning. But the thing is, what flashed through my mind might be too advanced for Peridot's novice sex life. I figured, hey it wouldn't hurt to push back the surprise later in the evening or until she works her way up a tier or two. Just to be perfectly sure she earns it bad.

Peridot is left hanging for my response. Wielding the biggest smile I have ever seen, a beaming grin that could reach to the tips of her dreamy green eyes.

I couldn't escape her waiting any longer, so I need a quick plan b, something that will give our sexual libidos a great awakening.

Peridot's morning attire is the true story here. I'm starting to suspect she didn't catch a lick of sleep at all last night in anticipation for her surprise. Her hair is damp from shower water, meaning she cleaned up and threw on her most intimate wear, presented in her see-through green nightgown rung with frills stopping at the top of her thighs.

Perfection.

She noticed my dumbfounded gaze causing her to observe her own ensemble becoming red in the face, but her eyes shot back a look saying, 'do you like it'. I respond wordlessly with a flashy smile replying, 'Oh God yes!' Now, I have to be more methodical with my actions. I mean, after all, rushed thinking gained myself another Hostage to worry about.

"Oh, right the surprise. So as my submissive you've got to follow my orders to the detail."

Hearing my rebuttal made Peridot perk up in defense. "I can handle anything you throw at me!"

I threw an eyebrow up higher than the other, "Don't be so sure about that. Do you have a Bluetooth speaker?"

Peridot pops an eyebrow up out of confusion. "May I ask why need we would need one, Lapis?"

"You will see soon enough and until we reach the genuine surprise you may call me: Mistress."

Minutes fly by watching Peridot scramble to fulfill my first request of the day. She finally pairs a Bluetooth speaker then eyes at me for her further instruction. I am in the middle of propping pillows up for today's first session. Finding comfort, at last, I instructed her to find three songs exactly.

"Your playlist is set, my pet?"

"Three, per your request Mistress. Standing by." Her hands caught her own hips.

"Excellent, but don't just stand there Peridot. You are going to, you know: stretch first. After today you're going to wish you did."

"As you wish, Mistress." Like an eagerly trained puppy, Peridot scampers to the center of the floor striking it. Her first choice of flexible exercise captured me by surprise. An eagle spread Peridot threw her arms to her left bob sock to stall a reliving grunt feeling the strain of her back. Even in preparation, Peridot teases me in her full split knowing exactly what I wanted to see.

Peridot couldn't relent the look she performed me after sitting through more rigorous warm-ups. Her mouth left ajar just gasping from the quick breaths her chest provided her. I couldn't criticize her for sweating.

The sun's scorching heat made a presence to not help her case but aid to my visual stimulation.

"You know what comes next right?" I said folding my arms behind my head.

"I-I think I have the idea, M-Mistress."Peridot cooed.

"Great. Don't let my reactions restrict you from finding your rhythm." Peridot taps her phone and begins shuffling her small hips to the beat. Her starting moves came off as stale at first glance but by the time I caught Peridot finding her hips swaying seductively to the beat. Her nightgown spun quite generously, teasing my eyes towards her intimate wear below.

Her vibe rebranded to be much looser now as she became a smiling mess, making it clear that she's comfortable. I lean in whilst her lightly shaking her ass syncing to the drum beats. Peridot turns her back to me while dancing, capturing the perfect window to slide a shoulder strap below her shoulder looking at my reaction.

Then the other ribbon-like strap fell, seeing the gown spill onto the hardwood. Peridot instinctively lunges at her own petite breasts, pinching both teats through a lace bra. Observing her get like this makes me want to pounce her right then and there, but her dancing is nothing short of a spectacle.

Halfway through the next song, I found myself holding back from touching her body, and that has got to change.

"Superb moves kid. Can you do it over my lap?"

"Why don't you sit in my gaming chair, Mistress?"

"Sounds like a plan, Peridot." She reached out hauling me out of bed to force me back into her desk chair.

"Woah, I believe I'm the dominant one here."

"The song is not quite done, mistress."

I smile back at her, "Okay continue."

Peridot throws a leg up on the armrest presenting a half eagle pose. I began to shutter vividly when her panties grind against my chest.

"Oh, Peri..." My involuntary moan to her presented her the go-ahead as she teases my breast her pelvis. I reach around and grab a handful of her ass.

"I hope you like the black undies Mistress. I picked them out for you" Peridot admires how my face looks.

"Let's see you work it for real girl," I ask.

Peridot nods her head in agreement, ending her little hump fest with my chest and breasts. She swings her body around to present her ass for her Dom. Hovering over my lap, Peridot pulls out her ultimate trick by slamming both cheeks together simultaneously creating a clapping sound.

There was a hush over the crowd when she throws her behind in quick circles continuously in my face in an erotic display of passion.

"You're doing absolutely well for a your...ahem first time."

Peridot continues twerking for me, "Well it does get rather lonely around here. So I've been admiring my body a lot and concluded that I'm a pro at erotic dances."

"Wow then that makes me the luckiest girl in the world," I concluded.

"We still have one more song left Mistress", Peridot tugs on her bra strap making it fall on her lap. She still teases me by holding her boobs with a single arm, "Also my panties haven't come off yet."

My breath hiked, she really knows how to satisfy a woman the way she's serving. Blessings in disguises. Doing it so right in fact, that she's making me ruin her chair with my essence.

She freed her puppies, exposing hard pink nubs pointed back at my gaze. Flaunting her petite rack by the use of her nipple to scribble my name across my face, I can tell her core is burning the way she slides her pelvis up and down my leg. She looks at the bottom to see her own snail trail illuminated by sunlight she left looking impressed.

"Sorry Mistress. I'm getting you all wet."

"Mmm...I'll say! Keep going. This is really hot."

Without a second thought, Peridot slides both index fingers behind the lingerie elastic. I see within her gaze, that peering lust as she glides her panties down to the back of her knees. Something's off.

"Hold the hell on now!" After removing her lace garments she revealed another smaller thong dug into her cheeks.

"Looks like I've been prepared the whole time."

"A little too prepared on your part. You catch on well."

"Only because my audience is so hot." I felt her labia hug the skin on my thighs, her sex has not become bare but the thin underwear really left nothing to the imagination. Her inner thighs soak against me as she rode my leg intimately, observing me as she does. Amiss her thrusting, her left leg found my crotch causing me to stiff up letting loose a quiet moan. Peridot is panting, letting loose moans against my neck.

"I can cum like this, mistress," Peri whispers. Exchanging this information directed me staggering towards the edge, but just enough to stay in my sense. She pressed her pussy further down my leg to push right back up in a cold sweat. This goes on for some time, that's when she picks up the pace. Peridot looks like she's performing a workout, her back is incredibly drenched in sweat making it difficult to grip her hips.

Peridot shows commitment ridding my leg, emulating rowboat style, I fear she's too far gone in her own pleasure against my own, I am the dominant after all.

"Keep rubbing yourself like that and you'll break!" I announce with grit, then her thighs lock on to my right leg frozen still. "What was that, Mistress?" She audibly recovers her breath when my fingers dove under the remaining cloth hugging her hips. I watch her mouth drop in sync with her own panties.

" Place your legs up. Like this..." Pinning her legs towards her head, she attempted to catch her ankles but made her own leeway easing the strained muscles of her thighs. I force her legs back where I asked them right away making her yelp. "Clutch them right there, Peri." I instruct hopping off the mattress, "I'm going to take these off."

"Could you hurry it up? My neck feels stiff watching you through my legs," Peri complaints.

"Good things come to those who behave Peridot," I said lifting a leg up. Noticing a smile creep on Peridot's face as warm sunlight hits my vagina, she reluctantly sheltered her blushing behind her chest.

Peridot locks eyes with me as I hover over her restricted position having her wince uncontrollably when our noses grind. Our breasts met concentrically, nipple intertwining made her react by jumping to the sensation. Under Peridot's jaw was not left unattended as I deliver a relentless assault of kisses.

"Lapis my legs, you didn't inform me to set them...mmm down yet," Peridot whined. At that moment a sheering scrape of my labia put those worries at ease causing her very chest to heave holding a face of shock and awe.

"Oooh, do you want to set them down now my pet?" I asked kissing her slit more. A teased Peridot can be shown gritting her teeth, holding eye contact attempting to answer. She pauses to sudden contact I delivered her with my privates, a move where I make my hips dance between her own.

Peridot shook her head no, hungry for what comes next. Her leg made her way under my pussy, her foot soon closes in right back to ribbing. Our privates have mashed together again, it's conveying me a feeling of connection with her like two jigsaw pieces you've been waiting for the while solving a puzzle.

"W-what ever you're doing, I-I like it. A lot" Peridot sounding pleased as ever. Coming straight out of left field, Peridot gave my arms a sudden death grip sinking her talons into my flesh. Her mouth opens, and she throws her head back broadcasting her loudest mewl.

"It's scissoring, mmph, probably the most intimate act two females can produce.

"Wait, stop. You're going too fast" Peridot says elongating moans. Like a newly lit match, Peridot explodes all over me. "Fuck" she roared swinging her hips in as another wave of her orgasm came sheering through her slick lips.

"Jesus Peri, it hasn't even 30 seconds."

Peridot opened her eyes after her orgasm commenced once more. I could feel her essence coated all over my midsection. Almost dry but not quite there yet, I, on the other hand, got so caught up in Peridot's outburst, she led me off the track of coming as well. Suddenly, Peridot's cat jumps up on the mattress to join us.

"A whoa, is she your trained therapy pet" I laugh seeing her cat assault her cheek with her tongue, "she knew you were in distress"

"Shut up." Peridot reluctantly said.

Peridot held up a bathrobe when we mustered up the strength to get off each other. I smiled then presented my backside throwing an arm through the sleeve along with my other. She reached around my waist to tie the waist strings, in a loving attempt of generosity or another excuse to touch me. Whatever she does for me I understand it's out of love, of course, I understand her feelings because I've been on roads that led to absolutely nowhere. Those exact feelings led me here at least if you want to logical about it, but this road isn't half bad.

Turning around to take the shorter girl in my arms, I pull her into a hug.

I've been yanked myself, but not by Peridot. A whirlwind of emotions overcame my wits and stable judgment when I stifled my cries against her golden locks.

"Lapis, what's wrong?" Upon hearing her concerns I snap back into reality to wipe a tear stream from growing. We paused briefly, only to stare off into each other's eyes and yet I wonder what's going on her head as she gazes lovingly at me. How does she feel about all this?

"Peridot, I need you, to be honest. How do you feel about my stay here?"

She takes my hand a leads me to the bathroom next door. I remember the first night I arrived, I made her strip in here at gunpoint and as dire as that sounds it was our the first heated moment together. We didn't screw right away but it certainly riled us up our first time a day later.

I sat right on the counter watching Peridot fiddle the hot water function in the shower by checking for her optimal temperature.

Without facing me, she finally gives my answer.

"Before you came here Lapis my social life was on its last legs. So much to the point of having mom meddle in and help me out of the funk, I buried myself in. Turns out choosing PlayStation players and online message boards over real human emotions isn't exactly the most healthy choice I made. I guess I wasted time I should've invested not seeing the world for myself."

Peridot turned around after finding the right temp, she ducks her head inside her nightgown throwing it into the hamper, revealing her panties from our previous session. I'll never get tired of her undressing before me as I felt my blush creep as if it was the first time again. Her confidence made it even more pleasurable on account of how hard my heart races.

Wait for her to continue, as she shuffles her shampoos and soaps around to find a packaged toothbrush for me. I thanked her for her generosity. She always sweats when I'm around, in this environment she gets a pass due to the rising steam from the shower. Something else seems to be rising, however, Peridot is trying to get something off her chest.

"But the world came to me when you came into my life turning it upside down for the better. I only wanted a friend, but you gave me so much more. You helped me experience love, real love that only two people could create. Love in all dimensions, emotional, spiritual.."

Peridot reached behind her back to unclasp her bra having it fall on the bathroom carpet to my amazement.

"...intimate love, Lapis. I don't know what our futures are going to entail, but right now I am certain on one thing in life." She pulled her panties down in a bent over position not breaking her stare.

I began to comprehend where her choice of words are leading to and it could only end in one place. I gave it a second thought by thinking it's only been about three days so she couldn't mean what I think she means. "And that is?"

" I know that I love you Lapis Lazuli."

Shit.

immediately, our lips mashed together then our tongues found each other fighting for dominance. I hate to say that Peridot is winning. She's sloppy yet romantic the way she makes out I just give her time to find her groove. Somehow I found ourselves completely nude under the water jets as Peridot's tongue continues her assault.

Peridot broke our kiss, for a brief moment we shared a rope of our saliva that broke falling on the short girl's breast making her shudder against me. "It's okay Lapis, you don't have to say it back." I stayed quiet knowing exactly what she's referring to.

"I just wanted you to know...how I felt first." Peridot wraps her arms around my waist, to find my ass giving it a squeeze. The yelp I gave out, in my opinion, was not in good taste, still, she's beginning to tee up by teasing me in the shower.

As her fingers move across my butt she maneuvered closer to my rear entry, occasionally raking my behind. I moan against the top of her head, pushing my as inward in her grasp as my body language did the begging for me. I want her to really ravage me, to explore the girl she loves.

"I can't stress this enough, I'm yours..."

She prods my privates with her pointer finger, "my pussy is yours..." her free hand attacks both my nipples throwing my head back into the shower stream. I hold onto her shoulders for dear life when she led me to her left breastplate.

"...and this heart is yours." She said with sincerity.

+++++++Running water against my skin in any environment always pulls me into my most serene state in any situation. The showerhead but under the shower head only fuels my hormones to the point of no return. Feeling much better, at this moment I didn't care for the possibility of slipping and falling down, but on pure impulse, I hoisted her body from the tub.

"What, wow wait a spell Lapis!"

"It's okay, you're mine, after all, I don't damage my goods."

Peridot looks down at my breasts avoiding the sudden face-to-face to hide her red face.

"Hey I didn't pick you up to NOT see your face up close," I advised her playfully, but my efforts were not enough. Post-confession jitters all around, but Peridot has it worst feeling way less comfortable now then she was dancing. After what's been said this morning will our views and how we treat each other from now on wouldn't exactly be so different, but a change nonetheless. I hold her tightly, dormant in my arms and a bit embarrassed after handing her whole heart to me.

I don't blame her, I know that feeling very well.

I also know her cute body language makes me incredibly horny and yet a devious thought provoked me. With her back sloped against the wall, I used all my leverage to dip my hips underneath her genitals briskly, teasing her sex to the point of her shooting her head up to the friction with a verbose moan as an added bonus.

"That's much better" I added, " I missed you down there."

As far as I'm concerned the only aspect she controls is water heat.

"You would know," Peridot panted, "Always getting me out of one's own shell."

I don't know why I haven't gone completely crazy yet I mean she's so attentive. The way she yelps from my simplest grinds rocked her head all the way back like a life-sized Peridot Pez dispenser. Carefully waiting for her to catch a few more breaths, Peridot met my eyes with a smile urging for a hot shower kiss. Her wish followed through as my own when our tounges met, Peridot's mouth fell wider giving me more room to discover. I moan in delight to her sudden pinch right on my nipple, to commend her action squeeze her ass harder in my grip causing her hips to thrust upwards in an uproar.

But just like life: Reality always seeps through pleasurable moments.

CCLAAAAAAANG!

We both froze in our current positions upon hearing a loud clamor outside the bathroom door and it sounded like it came from downstairs.

"What the fuck was that?" I turn and ask.

"Ehh, that's probably Pearl fiddling around in the kitchen or something." Peridot assumed, yet the noise didn't phase her when she gave my right mound a good suck, turning both my nipples into hard nubs.

"Mmm...no wait, Peri, I think she's attempting to break out." I pulled my breast out of her only to cringe in pleasure when my nips scraped against her teeth as if she got weened off.

"We'll finish this later girl," I said rearing Peridot defeated. I turned off the water and threw the shower curtains back to fetch my robe.

"Besides, this has been a long time coming for her, " I said in my realization stepping out of the shower.

I don't find Pearl's sudden appearance threatening on my part, undeniably chaotic and complicated yes, but no one in their right mind would write her off as a physical threat. Of course, I say that with blind confidence holding a handgun, it's my only deterrent.

Peridot, on the other hand, who I admittedly I grew a soft spot for could, in fact, be used against me. I'm not too keen on the nature of their relationship, I mean is there even anything there, to begin with? I thought back to that night she delivered our pizza, Peridot seemed to get a kick out of getting violated under Pearl's whims.

Contemplating got harder watching Peridot towel herself down completely, I mean she didn't miss a spot it was agony. As if she's aware of her teasing, the way she dries her hair with such intensity having arms locked on her scalp going back and forth. Allowing her small chest to gyrate vigorously. So much to the point that I had to stop myself from staring when she finished. It made me almost forget why we got out in the first place.

This is starting to bug me, she said with love: "I love you" before, but I feel she fell so quick for me that her slight infatuation with Pearl could grow as well. If I don't ask now, it would matter much later.

Peridot robes up finally with her waistband tied tight on top her little hips.

I grabbed her shoulder as soon as she stepped out and simply asked, "Do you have feelings for her."

Her face held realization of whom I meant, " No, I just met her." She dryly answers passing off as direct.

"You just met me." Responding coldly allowed Peridot's gaze to wander off in midthought. She seemed surer of herself when she looked back up to me.

"You're an exception, I belong to you."

"Well you're much too lenient towards her Peri, she already made moves on you before what if she tries doing it again, I just might hurt her or worst."

Peridot is on the tips of her toes, she reaches my face to steal a kiss from me laying worries right to bed. "I promise I will never let it come to that, okay?" Her reassuring smile became too infectious. So I comically turned her to face the door and slapping her rear, finally getting her ass out of the bathroom.

Eliciting a high pitched yelp from the impact. Then she lovingly took my hand to guide me into the hallway. My other hand welding my weapon making us ready for the world, sort of speak.

The kitchen looked like it was on its last legs begging for repentance, it was a complete mess. If you would post this online somewhere people would mistake the scene as post-tornado damage. Of course, I wouldn't, a tornado wouldn't smile amidst its destruction like Pearl had to attempt to make pancakes.

I mean she turned it into a grotesque display, with cake batter covering most of the floor and appliances. Pots and pans construed across each surface with multiple cabinet doors left hanging ajar. Pearl made quite a mess on herself. Wearing small boy shorts and a tank top but she should've worn an apron because her skin is coated in batter. Pearl turns around to notice us standing in the living room witnessing the horrors she created.

"Oh good, you guys are awake..." Pearl sets the spatula on the island counter earning her the worst coincidence possible when dark smoke ascended from the stovetop, "Breakfast will...not be out momentarily-" Flames flew right after she saw us making all of us scream in tandem.

I pointed my gun at her making her jump in place, "GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN!" I ordered. Peridot and Pearl quickly ran past each other to their places respectfully. Pearl ran right next to me, we stood by as we Peridot throw a lit pan into the sink completely extinguishing the flame.

"Don't you run a pizza shop or whatever?" I ask.

Pearl became red and easily insulted, "I deliver pizza part-time, you asshole."

Pearl does, in fact, look somewhat ashamed of causing the fire, but her ignorance almost got me killed.

"Got a death wish?" I ask.

"I was only making breakfast for the house I'm confined in, is all."

My trigger finger is trembling at this point but with a little self-control, I'm able to not squeeze it further unlike Pearl over here.

"Oh, what the hell! You used all the batter," Peridot accused, "You coated the entire pan with the mix to make one big pancake on heat to the highest setting!"

"It's been awhile, God! Okay, I'm sorry. The next time I'm held hostage I'll be sure to have a better cookbook with me."

"I'm gonna need you to stop talking from now on." I interrupted.

"Or what you'll shoot me?" Pearl said with conviction yet looks to Peridot for help.

Peridot shook her head at her and only shrugs, "That's what it looks like to me. I'd listen to her."

" And how much more trouble will she land in Peridot,"

I smile and answer for her, "Just enough to know that it was all worth it in the end."

"Not without getting to know me first?" Pearl muttered.

"You started a fire because you're a horrible cook," I said, "that's all I need to learn about you."

"Peridot, I couldn't possibly relate to your appeal for Lapis here, I mean she's not exactly screaming: Girlfriend of the year"

"Oh, that's funny, because when our appeal combines, I usually scream her name." Peridot fires back.

Both of us look back at Peridot stunned to the teeth. I gotta give it to her, she didn't give Pearl the advantage on that little exchange. Pride sets in. Pearl looks back at me, eyes appearing more glossy.

"If you don't mind me asking, are you going to keep pointing that at me?"

"Oh, I do mind actually." Withdrawing my gun because my arm was getting tired. I started walking towards the couch for a moment of thought, but still feeling them burning holes into the back of my head in vast anticipation on how I'm going to settle this matter.

I look back at the both of them, "Peridot?" I call out to her. She seems giddy this morning as in at the ready to take orders as she presents herself to me.

"Why don't you go out and get us all a hot breakfast for the day. Use Pearl's car and money, since she fucked up your kitchen."

Peridot looked back at Pearl holding a stunned look, "You got it, babe, I'll go get dressed." She raced up the stairs to get ready as soon as possible.

Took about five minutes before she returned, during that time I instructed Pearl to begin her cleaning. Cladded in her street attire I remembered that Peridot is hot, Blonde hair dolled up in a loose ponytail, Alien t-shirt with form-fitting leggings. Even a bit of foundation on her face.

She walked next to my chair giving access to see her closer. I smelled her Japanese cherry blossom scented perfume and threw my head back in a daze.

"You smell nice."

"I do it for you Lapis."

We noticed Pearl staring, it made her get back to work. I pulled out her cell phone and gave it to her.

"Woah really, I can have it back?"

"I feel we are at that level of trust now, don't ya think."

Peridot could only smile at my words. With her hand on the back of my chair for support, she straddles my hips. She pulls me into a deep kiss filled with only unbridled lust and a deep sense of satisfaction. I could tell by the way her teeth grip my bottom lip after breaking the kiss.

"Be careful out there, call me on Pearl's phone if you run into trouble."

"I will, I love you Lapis."

I pulled her back in for yet another kiss. Then I picked her up so her feet can meet the floor.

"Don't be gone too long now! Also, don't forget OJ " I advised with a wink.

Peridot chuckles, "I'll miss you too."

Ten minutes scrape by after Peridot left and Pearl manages to finish cleaning her mess off the countertop. I watch her carefully, a gun resting on the table next to me at the ready knowing Peridot didn't set the alarm after she left, leaving me on high alert.

I recalled on our earlier exchange, it was all I needed to read her. I'm not fond of her type, girls who desperately fight for their own way at any means and gets upset when their way isn't all that persuasive, to begin with. Scum. Although, hits too close to home ironically.

So far she's been working in silence. Until she spoke up.

"I have to ask. What are your intentions with Peridot?"

Those ten minutes were bliss compared to three seconds of her speech. I crossed my legs and said, "Some questions don't always have good answers."

"Well at this point I would let her (Peridot) in on that bad answer because you do realize you can't stay here forever."

She's not wrong, Peridot's mother will be here at the end of the week and she might not be so fond of housing a wanted criminal like Peridot.

"On her way out Peridot said she loved you, and you snubbed her just brushed it away, I bet your conscience is near death at this point."

"Ordinary morals are for ordinary people and I'm far from ordinary, Miss Missy."

"I'm only saying if you do have the capacity in your heart to care for Peridot, you would get up and leave right now before you screw up her life."

I stood up out of anger, "And why do you care again? Didn't you just meet her as well or am I wrong."

"Your right and I can already see no positive ending for her in this future."

Pearl went right back to wiping batter off the floors.

I watched her until it got even weirder. Pearl shimmied out of her dirty shorts wearing the same coral colored panties from the night prior.

"What are you doing?" I ask and somehow she seems surprised at MY questioning.

"These shorts are filthy, don't you agree with me Lapis? Oh and so is this." She flung her shirt over to me without barring a bra underneath.

" No seriously, W-What are you doing?"

"I'm seducing you dumbass."

"Well, you're failing spectacularly."

My words didn't afflict her vibe, however, "Looks like I missed a spot over on the floor here." She said as she drops down in front of me with a tad bit of curtsy, to rub it in even harder she raised her panty clad ass up straight in the air for a hair-raising display. I, on the other hand, am not dressed to stay unimpressed by this striptease. It's kind of hard to not be horny when we're alone and your captive is acting like the vapidest pervert in the world right now.

I cross my legs to catch the tiniest bit of friction just to wean myself from the urge of getting off from her. My eyes widen to what she displays next,

"Enjoying the view Lapis?"

She's not wrong once again, I did enjoy watching her tuck her underwear into her crack and genitals making the middle part disappear into her ass. With a single finger, she hooked her waistband around it pulling upwards. Pearl throws some light moans into the mix as she was still on her knees. All the while she never took her eyes off of my own and knowing what I know about reading people I can confirm that this redhead wants it bad. Her eyes sung pleas and beg from her overall pouring lust.

All I could recall is how hard she made Peridot scream and pant like a wounded animal in a matter of minutes. I need that. I burn for that experienced hand again, not to sell Peridot short but I need to see what Pearl is made of.

Setting my gun down on the chair, I stood up to her surprise.

"Hmm?" She said wide-eyed.

My robe escaped my shoulders landing to the floor.

"Mmmm." Pearl said hungrily." Now you're talking my language."

"That's some cleaning technique you have." I commended.

The batter is so thick you wouldn't be able to tell she had nipples. "Mm, it sure is. Believe in my creative process," Pearl added.

I believe your creative process would benefit your whole body in the mix. I crash my foot onto her back knocking her stomach on the slimy floor, playing along in my own twisted way.

Then it hit me. Occurrence and Realization. All at once but on my account, the realization came first. I ponder that this would be my moment to escape if roles reversed. A perfect time, right now with my guard completely at ease. Pearl found her opportunity, flipping over landing a blow straight to my gut. A good one too, for a second there I could've believed her attack would land me in an incapacitated state. I've come too far to let that happen now.

An unattended gun, sweet leverage at last. Pearl's bum rushes on all fours from underneath my body to retrieve such firepower. Her face fell hard and flat onto the floor, into more batter. She grunts out pain, after slipping on the mess she deliberately decided not to clean. Finding my blood boil in rage to the fact she's trying to kill me is making me consider not to pull a single punch.

I grab her hind leg, causing her to lose her balance again. She struggles, shaking her leg forcible like an attempt to lose my grip but I only fight back harder when I lock both of her legs into my submission.

Catching each other's mugs only grew the situation much further. Pearl whined harder extending her arm to the kitchen chair. If I could only reach her neck and face at this moment it would've been curtains. Pearl, on the other hand, presented as a worthy adversary, and not relenting her vicious lashings upon my upper body and head. I bury my face in the backside of her thighs for protection and that's only going to make me restrain her even harder.

With ever pinch and kick, Pearl, manages to get an inch closer to the chair each time. I'm starting to get more and more desperate by the second. I'm rethinking why I sent Peridot away from my sight in the first place, obviously, she'd be on my side to my rescue. But no, I always thought of reading people and second-guessing the inevitable would get me through these fateful events. What cripples my judgment, is myself underestimating everyone who comes into my life.

I can't let her get my gun.

Without thinking, which is a classic move I made for myself. Like a swan, I dove right in between her valley with immediate precision. My head buried between her struggling legs, Pearl began locking my head in place when she figured out as to what I was going for and she didn't allow me to go any further. I proved to be too quick for her. My tongue reached out to her pantied crotch landing just beneath her opening, I could feel her inviting spirit on account of her ovulating as clear as day. It felt nice until the taste of batter she sat on snapped me out of it, almost making me gag.

"Give it up, Lazuli. I guarantee it won't make...make me...make...me.." Pearl went on like that for a while as her resistance fell apart from my moves. Her breath hiked when I managed to break the barrier between us, 'an experienced tongue could do the impossible.' Even subdue your captive to kingdom come.

Pearl's head immediately shoots up into the air and began to moan louder. Her whimpers swept over me in wave intimacy, is this starting to feel hot? I began sinking my tongue deeper inside her with every thrust and after a few pushes, Pearl looked back at me with an expression that could've been interpreted not as demonic but as her soul leaving her body. Speaking of demonic, her whole face is now bursting at the seems with a reddish hue. Her skin tone is being complemented with ginger locks matted across her forehead. But her eyes tell a different story beginning with: 'Is this really happening right now?'

Time to make my move, "Want some more while we're at it?" I ask.

Pearl looks deep into me and answers, "Yes please!"

"Good girl," I reply. I gave her a good devastating blow to the same spot I whacked her last night using my left hook knocking her out cold.

"I'll take that as consent."

X

Handcuffing Pearl to the bedpost was the easy part, getting her lifeless body up the stairs knocked the wind out of me. I laid next to her, knowing her she should regain consciousness any moment now. That's what I'm hoping for, I'm not like Peridot who would surprise you in your sleep in the middle of the night. No, I need my partners wide awake from the beginning to the very end.

Like clockwork, she gasps hard rearing herself out of a daze. She looks right at me after her quick episode until she notices she can't move her arms realizing she's cuffed above her head. "What the fuck is this, did you knock me out again? You bitch!" I got up from the bed trying to stifle my laughs at her exacerbating state. I stood by with my hands on hips watching her struggle some more.

"Oh no. What happened to that girl who just laid back and took it. You really need to loosen up again." I got on top of her as she violently shook underneath me. A single fingertip grazing the nape of her underarm managed to shut her up and freeze to my sudden touch. "You wouldn't dare!" Pearl retorted.

"Oh, I wouldn't?" I call her bluff by tickling her underarms. Pearl's response is mixed with playful laughter and agitated whines. After I stopped she laid back limp recovering from the thrashings I gave her. "That's better, Pearl." I commended after pulling her panties down to her ankles, "Now to continue your much-needed treatment."

I haven't got a good look at her bare sex, using both my thumbs to spread her lips away I brought my face in for a better look. Her mound is pale and much like her baby soft skin is rendered hairless making her sex smooth to the touch. On the top, however, had a clean fire stripe appearing curly meaning she had her hair trimmed like this for a while now. Her inner pink lips glistened to my stretches, and she howled when I neared her limit.

"Okay. I want to get back to cleaning up the kitchen now." Pearl fought her moans to speak. I ignored her and continued exploring her most intimate parts and her sex is smaller compared to my own and Peri's. Her pussy doesn't fill my hand it's making me feel like a giant. Her clit is what I've been searching for, because of how it's hiding behind her taut vaginal lips.

"What are you doing, Lapis!" Pearl aggressively says.

"I'm trying to get a hold of your clit If you'd stop moving I could find it!"

Pearl's annoying wrigglings came to a halt, she blushed in front of me when learning my explicit motive. Her anatomy intrigued me further, I haven't been with a woman whose clitoris was protected like nectar in daisy. Jackpot.

"Oh, there she is. Why were you hiding from me little one?" I sarcastically said to her bud which is fully erect at this point. It looks red and tender from up close and to tease her further I exhaled my warm breath against her mound causing her to quiver making her whole body shiver.

"Lapis! You found my clit okay! Let me out now!" Pearl fought back.

"What happened to that lustful attitude you handed me on a silver platter downstairs?" I said managing her to listen quietly, "You were dripping wet when I carried you upstairs, let's have our bodies do the talking from now on."

I waited for Pearl to object and she kept quiet about my proposal only until she nodded her lightly. "Good," I said. I took a gander at her milky white dancer's legs, licking my lips subconsciously I dove in between her thighs for a kiss. But not where you think, I gave wet pecks at her inner thighs just to tease her to the point of wanting more from me. When I seemed to get closer and closer to the target only made Pearl sigh embarrassment, practically begging for my immanent cunnilingus.

"Sounds like you want more." I said making Pearl roll her eyes, "Or I guess not." I moved my lips away from her body gaining a protest from the slim restained victim of lust. "No, WAIT!" Cried, Pearl, "Don't stop, please," she said in the middle distance. I smile at her knowing she fell for the bait, I wonder if I could draw more out of her.

"Don't stop what? You're confusing me Pearl." I said towering over her, "I want to hear you say it, hun."

Pearl's expression is white hot in anger until she briefly came to her senses and muttered something under her breath. "I can't hear you, Pearl," I replied in a sing-songy voice.

"I want you to eat me out," Pearl said silently to herself, but still not enough effort my liking so I asked her again. "You want me to do what?"

"I want you to EAT ME OUT 'TILL I CUM, LAPIS!" Pearl screamed.

I took pride from her comment, "That's all I needed to hear, but on one condition," I got out of bed to see her eyes follow. With a few unties of the sash my robe fell to my feet making me completely naked. "You're gonna be doing a bit of eating yourself."

I climbed back into bed with her, ass first so she could get a real good look at what she about to dine upon. I threw my right leg over to the other side of her, pushing my sex right into my face. Her lips scrape against me making me mewl in appreciation. After Pearl hears my cries of pleasure she opens her mouth and greets my pussy with a tongue. I awaited her first move on purpose while staring at her beautiful mound from upside down. Then I got to work, finding her clit once more I began stroking my tongue against the nub causing her to relent a pleasurable scream into my opening. After she subsided from a powerful wave she began eating me harder, I moaned against her creating the same effect. Pearl's tongue is working her magic, she's got some city miles under her belt the way she worked me over to the point of hoping for her not to stop, pure bliss.

I sucked her nub into my mouth causing her to scream louder against me. It came out as a muffled, "Oh my fucking stars," that sent waves completing both our orgasms in tandem. Pearl laid back softly crying from the aftershock, still looking deep into my core dripping amongst her own.

I turn over to lay on her left side and said, "You got skills kid, I never cum that fast before." But attention laid elsewhere, which confused me to the point of looking where her eyes have lain. Just like Pearl, I froze up in bed to see Peridot's jaw fully agape to the scene I'm starring in.

She was holding a tray of orange juice, I know this because in her stunned state made her drop the whole tray making it soak into her bedroom carpet. What a life.


	7. Juice Run (re)

I am in a place I want to be, a place I've always dreamed of being. I'm not talking about my dream home or the finally getting around to visiting the mountains of Japan. You need to have a certain understanding of yourself before you can start thinking your life is together. Stability is something we crave and can mean many things. Lapis is unstable, but I feel confident in our relationship to see it all the way through. Why question it at all knowing her love is worth more than landing in very hot water. Time to tread lightly.

We parted away, so she thought. I left through the door to enter my garage sulking against the other side of the door from aftershock from our previous kiss. It's scary to admit falling in a dependent state after a short separation, but I hug the door closer longing for her return. I stayed like this for a while.

Came to my senses before the gasoline fumes started to suffocate me in this reeking sun-baked garage. Pearl's car is bad shape, appearance wise. Engine ran smoothly when I parked it last night, but basic upkeep left absent along with her front fender. Wouldn't be surprised that she drives an ugly car on purpose just to get better pitty tips from customers. The interior is a shithole, debris scattered across worn car mats with a backseat filled with mostly books and dirty gym clothes. The front and passenger seat are the only visible spaces the car could seat, I strapped in my belt followed by a door slam.

The mall is three miles away. My nervous driving kicked in realizing the car is stolen but might not be reported yet. A yellow light made me come to a screeching halt, couldn't risk getting pulled over today. Not a cloud in the sky as kids filled the sidewalks along with the usual cardio freaks jogging for hours on end. The sun beating on everyone's necks and although I risk incarceration on this journey, I suck it up and share the jovial vibe that infected everyone in town today.

Sitting at red lights is the most perfect time to go over some drastic life choices I've made in the past few days. Between those walls, I grew up in was cursed with introverted silence in comparison to the time Lapis showed up. She made my life escalate into this high-risk situation and I know this because I can say very confidently that I am not built for this. Terrified by the bare logic in all of this and how I haven't got exposed yet because it doesn't take a genius to figure out that this is all spiraling out of control.

Then I began to reminisce about my last ten minutes with Lapis. When I applied my makeup I couldn't recognize my reflection, the girl's glowing in hot white anticipation being dolled up for her lover. The girl in the reflection has a harrowing secret. She knows it's all fucked anyway awaiting cops to visit her residence to either knock peacefully or burst in with calvary watching from outside. All with intent to take my precious Lapis away and take me in for housing her. I don't have the heart or a strong stomach to look up Lapis' charges filed against her, because innocent people don't run. That day is coming when I do find out and hopefully, it will be from her perspective.

That girl in the reflection locks her worries in a vault and finishes her outfit to run downstairs to her awaiting lover. Hopping right on her bare lap and makes out with her. I began to smile like an idiot when reminiscing every wet detail. Taking the back of her chair just to throw a leg over her own to plop my butt on her. Grabbing a good handful of her dark hair to close the gap between our lips. During this, something possessed me to 'bring the magic' for Lapis so I pulled every trick in the book in that kiss. My tongue greeted every portion inside her mouth has to offer, her taste is what I am after and it drives me insane just thinking about it. Just when she thought I was finished she pulls away to instantly get reeled back in by tug on her bottom lip. The moan she gave me caused me to melt on top of her.

HONK!

The car behind blew their horn to signal me to drive at the green light causing me to escape my daydreams. I pushed on the gas to accelerate. What used to be a utopian getaway, sadly became a failing dream left in the dust. Even if this mall is standing on its last leg it is still good for something. When my mom would be in town, I would take her car to visit the used game store for the usual cheap find and awaited arrivals.

Now townsfolk around here don't mind traveling two exits down to the new outlet mall, leaving this building as an afterthought. I parked in a pretty vacant lot, It's 10 am on a weekday meaning it just opened and not a lot of lines in there yet. After letting the engine stall while parked, Pearl's engine backfired loudly that echoed off of surrounding buildings. I look around me to hope nobody noticed, I only saw a woman drive into a spot parallel from me.

Inside, the food court vendors are preparing breakfast. Old ladies filled the walkways, probably shifting as fast as they can to make the last half of the early bird special at the buffet. There's a popular vendor here that makes the best orange juice in town. I could get the cheap OJ from the breakfast place I'm visiting next door, but this special orange juice is really worth the extra two dollars. Ordering three, one for Pearl as well, hopefully, she hasn't caused too much trouble to end up dead by Lapis' hand. My girl kinda has a short fuse in which I think it's adorable. Conveniently positioned right next to the juice bar is SunnySide express dinner, providing homestyle food in a pinch for mall patrons since 1985. The employees really stayed true with their company tagline by prepping three pancake breakfast platters in about six minutes flat.

Now I'm out the door balancing a full drink tray with a steaming bag of food. Hopefully, there isn't too much clutter in the passenger seat, walking up to Pearl's car deemed my hope worthless. After lunging the food on the hood and clearing space, I realize I got everything done faster than it really should be and it made me wonder the thought of goofing off before I go. "Maybe ten more minutes wouldn't hurt," an inner voice spoke. "Fuck it. Pearl can buy you a new video game today, I mean you only spent twenty-two dollars what's sixty or eighty even?" another voice shouted persuasively. "How nice of her," I whispered slamming her door wearing a wicked smile.

The used game store is located on the other side of the mall. I didn't bother driving around to a more accessible entrance, too eager to think rationally and it is showing by the way I speed-walked through the entrance. Even hustling past the belligerent kiosk owners who pushes a super miracle cream that will wipe away all of your acne in existence. Tempting, but my focus led me astray and onto an escalator.

And there she is. Located in between the massage spa and Puppy Palace, a nice blend of dog smell and oriental scented oil really brings the seclusion to this town's many wonders. Being a dedicated regular always earned me a positive "welcome back, " but around morning shifts the owner is the only one present. An older bearded guy and half of me was hoping the cute Asian guy would be working today, no luck. I brush that thought off anyway because I'm not here to drool over nerdy boys. I would be here all day.

"Still team Playstation, huh? I worry about you, kid," the old man spewed whimsically. Slapping a copy of a Sony exclusive NieR: Automata must have jogged his memory or he would have never known that based on that last time I met him a long time ago. Or maybe he could just be a wizard? "Yes well I do like a nice console with one of the best communities in the gaming-verse, but that's just me." He gave off a not so sincere smirk towards me portraying a 'get a load of this guy' attitude. I retorted, "Let me guess, PC?" I ask knowing his answer already. "Yes ma'am," he saluted, "PC MASTER RACE!" "I thought as much," I threw my elbow on top, "So are you here today to sell me a, PC?" He threw an eyebrow up, "Umm...I can't sell you a PC, dearie," he scratched his temple in moderate confusion. "Exactly," I laughed. "Well if you ARE in the market for a change, I've got just the thing," the owner pointed overhead to a shelf holding stacked boxes of Nintendo Switches.

I have thought about getting one when they first came out knowing that I used to be a proud owner of a Nintendo 3DS. it was a few years back but an unfortunate rain puddle met its demise. Not to mention the appeal of mobile and home gaming. I rub my chin at his offer, I want one and I have the money, but I felt like I shouldn't go easy on him. For his sale let's hope he's a better salesman than a gamer. "Actually, I've been in the market for a change. But tell me, Why would I buy that?" The old man reeled his body back in shock, "My question is: Why haven't you? Yet? You can praise PlayStation communities all the live long day, but this is the future," the old man reached under the counter and placed a switch right on top, "Nintendo didn't just reimagine the spirit of gaming, they only revolutionize it. This day in age proved they did not relent on making the best hybrid console in the whole universe!" As he rambled on I noticed him slowly rising the switch in his hands as his speech was coming to a close as if he just got from a Lion King binge. "Calm down Breath of the Wild! I'll take it."

"Your money is no good here!" A voice shouted behind me, startling me out of a once half malicious state. The old man is already looking at her while my back faced her, I've been stunned by staring at her looming shadow overcasting me. We caught each other's gaze, her eyes were six feet from the ground making my neck snap by how close she is. That is the very first thing I noticed, her height and how she completely dwarfed me with my forehead reaching the ends of her long snow white hair. She dressed like she just left her gym or about to go to one, her massively toned arms were folded as if she was expecting an answer. Her breasts looked...sizable and heavy in a form-fitting gray crop top ending at her midsection. I can also see her booty from just the right distance and felt shame when she catches me staring with an approving look. I don't exactly have a problem with people taller than me, but this girl has definitely caught me off guard today.

I cleared my throat to her, "Umm...and why's that?" I ask her. She leaned close to me completely infiltrating my personal space. "How about I explain everything over coffee?" Her voice is gruff yet undertoned feminine mix enough to make me flustered. My mind shot to the possibility of this being a trap somehow. Her flirting left me babbling like an idiot, "I...I-I...uhh," only to hear her laugh holding a debit card to the shopkeeper. "Old man! What the hell!" I yelled at him for accepting a stranger's payment for my purchase. "What? You would be a fool NOT to take that deal," I pouted at him and fumed, the 'generous' lady laughed at the 'humorous' joke at my expense. The receipt printed out and she swiped for it. "Well, coffee doesn't sound too bad." Admitting this made the taller girl smile, then I felt her hand cradle the small of my back to lead me out of the store while she held my bag. "Have a good coffee, gamers!" the old man waved us off, "And my name is Charles, NOT the old man, Peridot!"

Outside of the store, I yell to reply, "You know I'm not good with names!" I look at the larger girl and smiled. "Peridot, huh? I hope you can remember my name after what I did for you," she said and I nodded. "I promise. What is it?" "Jasper."

Back on the food court on the upper level, I noticed it become a lot more crowded when I got breakfast earlier. I sat at the Starbucks dining area at a single table with two chairs. With my new gaming console resting between my legs. Jasper graciously offered to pay for my coffee after the few attempts I made to cover it myself after she shelled out a lot of money for someone she doesn't know. I told her what coffee I wanted and found a table. Her persistence is strong-willed and a bit extraterrestrial, hopefully, it isn't coming from the wrong place.

I should've stayed in line with her, I am starting to feel mad that I didn't because now I'm left waiting with about a billion burning questions and seeing what is to come next. I hope this deal ends at the coffee and not expect more out of me. Her plump ass matched with thick thighs standing in line were looking right at me and I stared back. Of course, someone had to hit on me like this when I already have a girlfriend waiting at home it's not fair, but I need to allow myself to stay faithful to Lapis. I can't let the first good-looking person outside of my love ruin a sure thing.

Jasper came strolling to the table double-fisting our drinks, she sat down next to me handing my joe. "Umm... when you said let's go out for coffee, I thought we were sticking to the cliche," I said pointing her cup of pink slush. "I know, I know It's just that they have this new guava protein shake and guava is a superfruit that has various health benefits." "I guess that checks out. I could've gotten tea, that's a pity." "I mean you don't drink coffee? Your frappe looks pretty good if you're into caramel." "I'm sorry when you asked me out for coffee and I just picked out whatever sounded appetizing." "Don't apologize, Peridot. How about I make it up to you by offering a sip of mine," She gripped the cup to wave the suspended straw in front of my lips. I pinch the plastic to stop the straw's phallic movements from her escapades.

I took a long draw of the cold ice cream like substance, sucking in my cheeks and puckering my lips couldn't even get the mass halfway up the straw. I exhale, not masking my embarrassment to see Jasper hide her grin behind her hands on her beet red face. She giggled seeing me struggle to get a single taste which sorta rubbed me the wrong way. I took another sip gaining a taste of butter pecan ice cream intermixed with guava pulp. The seeds from the fruit rested on my tongue, it's aesthetically pleasing to play around with.

"That is a very interesting drink, but good," I said before pulling out the straw and sucking out the remainder. "It looked good the way you were drinking it. Guava seeds can give you good skin, just like another seed that you could...suck out." I stayed quiet to Jasper's obvious innuendo. "So I don't mind sharing with you." "Yeah, I'll say. You don't mind a lot of things considering how you pay for stranger's big purchases like you did. Or am I special?" I ask. "Can it be both?" "I don't think so," I answer, "Only if you want me to believe you." "Then I think you are special because you don't even know it yet." "Did you go to my high school or something." "I doubt it." "Is this like a YouTube experiment where you give homeless people a second chance at life. I'm not homeless you know." " I know that. Do you see any cameras around us?"

"No. So what exactly makes me special...to you?" I asked her still sipping her shake. "Let me just say you did me a huge favor without ever knowing you did and now you are getting the award you deserve." "Huh, I don't know what to say that." "And there shouldn't be anything left to be said about it. After today is over with your going to need that Nintendo for what's to come," Jasper said directly, I chocked on her drink sending me into a sputtering cough. I felt alarmed by her words, "I'm sorry I think you have me confused with someone else. I don't know whom you think I am but I'll happily pay your money back in cash." "It's in your best interest to hold all your dough for the time being." I started to get nervous and a little peeved, "And what do you know what's good for my best interest?" "Who are you fooling I could end this conversation right now with a mere whisper."

"Try me," I threatened, Jasper wore a smile and folded her arms back in her false victory. "I know you're harboring a criminal for about three days now, Peridot. Right now I'm your only way out of this if you don't want to risk spending a full season behind bars and landing her in more secure cell two levels downward." Feeling my heart starting to pulsate, I began to feel my cold sweat sulking in the back of the chair spiraling in a cloud of defeat. "I don't know what you're talking about," I lied. "If you care about her then you hear me out, right now!" She ordered which made me stand up from my seat in anger. I dug into my pocket to grasp the loose bills in my pocket throwing about three hundred dollars at her face. Then I haul myself past tables to turn a corner going towards the south walkway.

Tossing all that money should be able to slow her down and buy me some time. Maybe even caused a public uproar and surely I'm not going to stick around to find out. Leaving out of the food court doors would've been careless thinking, for an alternate route I scaled the escalator going down while keeping my eyes glued to the second story balcony. Not to boost Jasper's testament, but the sudden appearance of her hunching over the balcony in time for her pick me out of the crowd immediately with her furious gaze. That move added much to her predator motif. I made it to the name brand bookstore on the lower floor one of the few exits there is leads out though there I tried my luck and walked in with extreme caution. Feeling my stomach turn from motion sickness from rapidly surveying faces searching for her. From my discoveries, it's just a bunch of bookkeepers and the usual bunch who treats this place like a library.

The cafe exit lies on the opposite end, Using a route that outlines the store to remain hidden from the exposing aisles just in case she managed to follow me in here. So far so good, I pass the nonfiction section to get scared by a tall bookworm similar to Jasper's height with a high yelp I apologized and walked away faster than before. Reaching the art section that touched the back wall I noticed how long the aisle is, the cafe is right around its corner. On the left-hand side could expose me to other aisles adjacent to mine. My eyes glued to the left seeing anything I could make out, first few aisles clear. The next aisle held awaiting Jasper I stopped and went the other direction until she cornered me at last. "How the hell did you-," Jasper wouldn't let me finish by grabbing a hold of me in a violent manner. "Don't you worry about that," Jasper included and took my shoulders in her hands so I won't escape her again, "You're a tough nut to catch but I always apprehend them." "Okay you got me I'll listen I promise," I pleaded.

"No, you made me come and get you. this time I'm going to be doing the listening," her grip around my shoulders loosens enough to glide her hands up and down my arms in a light seductive manner "Nope that's not happening," I shook away almost gaining my escape until she caught me and tossed me back into the bookshelf. "Not really up to you is it?" she began to grip my neck making me look up at her in defiance. "Let's make this quick shall we?" with her free hand now roaming over my chest she begins to squeeze each breast by cupping them in her single hand. Jasper's grip on my neck made me short of breath pushing me into making drastic oxygen choices. While she has just begun her assault on my breasts I started to heave my chest away from her touch. She didn't like that and responded by slipping her free hand under my shirt. Inside she grazes her fingers over my thin bra getting in contact with my nipples. I shuddered and squirm from it, Jasper let my neck go finally to focus her impact on my breasts.

"Try not to give us away runt," I didn't pay her any attention after the hold on my neck was released bending it all the back on her chest. She didn't give me much to think about during her pinched and prods on my teats how she would roll the buds with the pads of her fingers made me kick "Oh you like that move huh?" she rolled them once more and that electric feeling is too much on my legs as I struggled to keep them in place an unwarranted moan drove out of me in a golf-like whisper. I look up at her in disgust, "don't give me that look your moans don't lie!" I felt her hand unclamp from one of my boobs and begun to trail down to the top of my leggings, "let's see how your body is reacting."

I thrashed against her getting the first curious finger from slipping below the seem you got it I'll take it slow for you but not a peep I couldn't hear myself think while a low and continuous moan stirred out of me as she fondled my ass through the fabric this sound is okay babe I roll my eyes then grew wide when she pulled my pants with one hand very nice Jasper whispered right into my ear I felt my blush burn bright at her words she gave with a smile. Jasper brought up a hand to the now exposed skin and began to rub along my panty line as if she is tugging them downward. Things began to heat up in the wrong way as she got more personal by taking the tip of her tongue to rake along my neck a few times. "I'll give you one more chance, to be honest, how turned on are you right now?" "I haven't caved in yet and you pulled all your foreplay tricks...mmmm," I felt the fabric hugging my sex dissipate to my knees and the drafty feeling from below began to increase I shook my head no and began to use my dead weight to sink down lower.

Jasper picked me back up and held me tight. My pants are on the bookstore carpet after falling like that and now I'm left wondering how she hasn't gotten us caught yet. I wouldn't know how to react if someone walked by and saw us the idea burned in my mind for spell making me feel dirty for even considering getting off for someone's viewing pleasure.

"Have you been with her yet?" Jasper asked, of course, I knew whom she was referring to and the thought of Jasper and Lapis together scared me, like were they an item. "Yes," I reluctantly said. I bit my lip when her fingers dipped into my vulnerable sex, feeling like an item. That electrical surge that dwells within me awoken to the way she curled her digit halfway in. It's hard to keep quiet now as she pumps her hand back and forth.

"Haven't caved in huh, your pussy begs to differ," she tells me before sticking both fingers around her lips and suckling my moisture off completely. " "That's right keep whimpering. I want to make you cum all over this bookstore." She slipped another finger inside the pocket causing me to whine like an injured horse. I found my hips rocking in time with her thrusts and felt ashamed of how much she's stimulating me, so much that tears rested in my eyes. "Turn around," Jasper spun me around where my hands are gripping the bookshelf, "I want to see my handy work," I didn't laugh at Jasper's pun, I only started shaking from the cold air and I could feel my wetness drip along my thighs making me even colder.

Jasper took a long uncomfortable look along my body, I covered my breasts in embarrassment when I realized I forgot where I am. She held up the fingers that she fucked me with and they are still completely drenched again. What is wrong with me? "Suck on them, I want to see if you are good at it," Jasper advised and held her palm near my face. If it will get this done quickly, so I did not hesitate. I took her index finger and licked my essence off of them, I could sense Jasper getting peeved with her stray grunts. "I said SUCK them," Jasper jammed my head onto her fingers when about three of them reached the back of my throat. With her other hand on my head, she guided my mouth to suck them even further and not even the least bit worried about my gagging. A wet pop came from me shortly after her hand left, making my mouth agape by gasping for more air.

"Looks like I am doing a better job than HER, maybe we could do this again in a more private setting," Jasper whispered and honestly a part of me wanted to agree with her right then and there. The rest of the sane parts told me it's going to take more than finger power to relinquish my heart for Lapis. I spat a glob of spit at her face and smiled at her while she closed her eyes. The surprise did not rock her the way I wanted to, she scraped the loogie off of her face and returned the saliva back into my dripping core. The sudden jolt of her roughhousing caused me to howl in distress until she covered my mouth, while her other hand worked me into oblivion. Jasper's mood drastically changed the minute I showed any real insurgency towards her, the strokes she's delivering only brought a certain moderation of pain and admittedly pleasure. The sounds she is making out of me deemed serious, not my moaning she already has my mouth covered

. I am bothered by the sounds she is creating with my pussy because it's proving to be more vocal than I was. Similar sounding to silly putty; a fitting sound for someone in my position. I feel Jasper's thumb toying with my clit, I bit my lip when her hand just wasn't enough to keep me quiet anymore. "Do you like to pleasure her?" "More than anyone in the world," I answered after her hand left my lips. "Well, I'm a bit different," Jasper yanked her gym pants to reveal her sizeable package. "Where do you even hide that?" "I used to hide in Lapis," I swung my arm at her severe comment to hit her hard only to for her to catch my arm mid-process. Peeved that Jasper made it with Lapis, also even mentioning and making it about her it really gave me an uneasy feeling.

I felt Jasper's length press against the right side of my ass. She guided the arm I attempted to attack her with to align my fist to squeeze her dick it feels white hot in certain spaces when she motions my grip upward and returning back down. Mimicking her motions on my own made her leave my grip and return to my nether region where she finds that spot inside I've worried she wouldn't find. The rolling flesh of her foreskin made my palms wet giving her dick less friction, she's responding well and practically thrusting into my fist. "How hard are you fighting to say her name right now?" She thrust herself in both tight spaces effectively and feel my peak reaching becoming very hard to mask it. "Oh, fuck...!" A lot of my orgasms ended up on books sitting on shelves below, then that's when I felt Jasper cum in my embrace allover the carpet in front of us. Used. Tossed away after the fact, I too snapped out of it as if a spell has worn off. Let her privates go. I glance over to what is left of Jasper, she's out of breath with a sudden hike abandoning her girth. I brought my undergarments along with my pants up, she followed my lead tucking her member away in her tights. She's still hard, I thought to myself while judging her impressive dick print, and it's getting really hard not to look away.

"I didn't expect you to be that good." Jasper tried to be nice and in a weird way felt relieved to see her at her weakest. "Yeah, well I didn't expect a lot of things myself like I don't know, moLESTING ME IN BARNES AND FUCKING NOBELS!" I said while storming off in a rage. Reaching the cafe, I immediately head out the doors to blinding sunlight and humid air. I really couldn't shake the fact of what I've just done and cursed myself for staying and enjoying it when I had chances to leave. I just needed to get home. Using the sidewalk that wraps around the entire mall, I walked towards the food court parking lot.

Until a voice advised me to look out from behind. Jasper is tailing me, and she noticed me notice her. "Okay, you copped your feels for the day. Fun's over! Stop following me," I shouted walking backward. "You are very confident for a person with very little time left!" Jasper replied. Granted I gave her the satisfaction of lust but I won't allow her to get in my head. I twisted to face forward and walked faster, "You know you can't keep her there forever, but I have a way you can be with her for good." I stopped in my tracks and bowed my head if there is a way for that fantasy to become my reality I should at least hear her out regardless of what happened anyway. "Okay. Tell me." Jasper stepped in closer, "You promise to comply, Peridot? This won't work if you fumble out on me. You see a foundation never works if one link collapses causing the whole-" "Yeah...YEAH! Okay, I got the metaphor now please tell me how I can stay with Lapis?" This visibly pleases Jasper and she hunches into command.

~ I didn't bother playing music on the ride home and did not even bother parking in the garage again. I'm hearing the call of Lapis' warm embrace in her arms once again and made no effort being subtle, as I parked in the driveway. Grabbing both bags and drinks, I locked the car up and trotted to the front door with keys in hand. No sign of life in the kitchen, "Lapis?" I call out to receive not one answer from anybody. The kitchen looks relatively cleaner if you didn't count the floor still riddled with pancake batter. I set the bags on the counter and wondered if something happened while I was gone, the kitchen isn't clean so that means they were interrupted somehow.

But how?

"I WANT YOU TO EAT ME OUT LAPIS!" I ran towards the stairs with a drink tray I was worried something had happened so I ran up the steps I couldn't exactly make out what's been said only knowing that pattern of voice coming from Pearl. I ran towards my room and nothing in the world could prepare me for what I witnessed Lapis is on top of Pearl. Pearl for crying out loud! Knowing that there were at each other's necks before I left, now in my bed with mouths full of each other's privates. Pearl is in shackles eye-rolling at the service given by Lapis. Pearl caught me in the doorway first stopping immediately after finishing off Lapis, and she has yet to notice me while working her until she caught Pearl looking at me.

Then our eyes met, I can read the pure shock she is facing then jumps when the tray of orange juice crashes onto the floor. I can't believe it, I didn't want to believe it, but it's hard not to when it's happening right in front of your face. At this moment after everything, I went through today this latest bit of momentum is just enough to send me over the edge to my breaking point.

'I'll...kill her!" I lunged as fast as I could towards the bed with paws swiping for Pearl's contact. Pearl tried her absolute best to dodge my beatings being restricted and all, not really fair for her either knowing she can't use her hands but I am way too angry to care. Lapis screams for me to calm down after landing a few blows on Pearl's face and jaw, then tries to yank me off of her. I shove her back as hard as I could causing her to get pushed off my bed with an audible crash on the hardwood.

Pearl proved to be a fast bruiser, like a banana. I noticed after landing quick blows to the face again and she tired and tried to duck each one after every punch connects. I began to swing harder, "She's mine you Bitch!" "Peridot! She had enough!" Lapis yells pulling me off of Pearl. I felt the need to deliver Pearl pain in a different way she presented mine after what she did.

Coming to my senses again only gained mixed feelings from Lapis and after she broke up that fight my anger lingered and made room for bitter disappointment in her. It felt like the world set on fire. I'm still on the ground in shock and panting from the scuffle, in my blurry daze I see Lapis extend her arm out to get me off the ground. We took a long look at each other as if this is the first time. Lapis can see the discourse she taken upon me to carry and I can see the pure shame riddled all over her face having been caught getting intimate with someone else. These feelings are really getting the best of me as I began to break down in front of everyone. Tears began to form and I did not want any of them to see me cry so I got up and raced out of the room. "Peridot! Wait!" I hear Lapis call out.

~ Surrounded by the trees that house the ground I go to whenever in distress to soak up the pain they collect these past few years. My backyard sanctuary spot serves as my therapy from this and I always find it funny how this place calms me down when no one else can. "Peridot," Lapis spoke several feet behind me. I got a quick glance at her, she only clad in her bathrobe, I turn back around to meditate, until that burning question resurfaced out of me. "This morning, when I told you I love you, did that mean squat to you?" I ask with a broken voice. "No. I know I play it off cool, but that moment is everything to me," Lapis said and I gave her nothing to say after that because she not in the position right now to receive such sympathy, "Why are you out here?"

"This is where I run to when the world shits on me." "Peridot you need to understand about what happened back there. In a moment of weakness, I acted out on my carnal desires." "So, YOU are the victim?" I accuse. "No! You and our love are the victims here and I took advantage of both today." "You were on top of her," "I know..." "...Performing oral..." "...I know," Lapis said sounding more defeated. "And you made her..." A burst of tears leaked out of my ducts making my wits abandon ship. Lapis trotted towards me and pulls me into a hug.

"I promise. I promise I'll never take anything you've done for granted ever again. You mean to much to me," Lapis ensures. "You mean that? I ask drying my tears to see Lapis crying as well. "I do." "You don't have feelings for Pearl?" "Not the feelings I have for you, Peridot." "And you want to fix this, us? Not because of fear of going homeless again? Or the possibility of me turning you in?" "I haven't even considered it. I just want our bond again." I thought long and hard. Out here I've done some of my best thinking. I look up to the sky then back to Lapis who holds a worrisome grin. I thought about Jasper and what she told me before leaving the mall then got a bright idea. Standing back up to her, "There is only one way we're going to recover from this." "Name it! I'll do anything." Hearing her words made me stand closer.

"We need to start over," I said making Lapis shoot an eyebrow, "No more sub and dom illusions too for now on. This is a one-time clean slate as each other's equal." Took a while for Lapis to process this until she nods her head, "Okay. That sounds fair, how do we start," Then the first genuine smile I gave in awhile resurfaced, "With our first date."


	8. Regulating Heat

"Right this way, M'lady," Peridot told.

The full moon illuminates through the crowded overcast, lighting the path of the sidewalk. "I love the lake up here. This is my first time seeing it in the moonlight and I have to confess, I love it even more now," I commented.

As we walk to our destination our heads glued to the dark and shining lake adjacent to us. The thick fog settled over the body water due to the increase in humidity, until it was out of our line of sights.

"Okay this way," Peridot ordered and motioned a swaying hand for me to stop dragging my feet behind her.

We shared a seven-minute night walk up to Peridot's neighboorhood clubhouse where the community pool resides. We aren't here for a night dive per se, but a night dip in what Peridot describes as a recreational hot tub. I explained my confusion on the walk here, stating my case on why we had to walk all the way here to sit in some hot water when we could've saved a trip and sit in the bathtub at her house.

Which cost me a playful blow to the ribs while holding hands.

"Put your hoodie up, there are cameras at the entrance," Peridot advised and I followed her to the club gates.

Neighborhood clubhouses are always so flashy and this one has a palm tree in every direction. Also housing two pools one for recreation and a lap pool. Peridot waved a keycard towards a sensor on the gate with a red light transition to green when the magnetic lock disarmed.

Typical neighboorhood clubhouses are always so flashy being the crown staple of any suburbian hideaway. This one happens to be right on the money with a row of palm trees centered between a lap pool and another just for recreation.

"Doesn't seem like anyone's here," Peridot whispers.

"What about the gym? I noticed the light were on."

"Don't worry about them, they won't bother us tonight," she said grabbing my hand once again, "It's to our left, Lazuli."

"Roger that! Lead the way."

I'm starting to feel better seeing Peridot warm back up to me by revealing small portions of affection like hand holding. Glad to see her in a better mood than before. After that whole snafu with Pearl, I could sense she still feels bummed out about it, even after proposing the first date idea. I really had to beat myself up about it when no one else could, knowing fully well I broke her heart and made things much worst then they needed to be.

Peridot needed space after discussing where our relationship stands. Asking for her seclusion in that weird shaded area beyond her backyard, I complied and went back inside. But, that burning question still floundered in my mind, how does she feel about this? Peridot stayed out there for a half hour, I watched her through the living room window watching her hold her face. I got my answer and I deserve all the displeasure in the world for it, not her.

She practically saved my life, willingly and I misused her trust. I practically had to tear myself away from the window.

Later, Peridot returned inside with puffy eyes catching me scarf down the subpar pancakes she got me. She came in unnoticed on my part after shutting the door, startling me to the point of choking on the thick griddlecake. I was reduced to a gagging mess that seemed to fly over Peri's head.

"It's okay Lapis keep eating. I'm going to bring this one to Pearl and I'll join you in a minute," she said in a monotone voice I've never heard her use before.

I reach a hand out to the remaining bag of food, Peridot snatches it away, "don't worry yourself, I got it," she said sternly and gave me an unfamiliar look. She grabbed a breakfast platter with a plastic spork and exited the kitchen.

When she was out of sight, I ran under the sink faucet to position my mouth under the spout to take in as much water needed to clear my airways.

"Peridot's so far gone she didn't notice me kissing death on the temple," I said to myself and I don't blame her in the slightest. I could've washed it down with orange juice but my unfaithful actions landed the juice to soak in Peridot's bedroom carpet.

After finishing breakfast for lunch, I ran upstairs to see Pearl sleeping away in the guest bed. Probably knocked out from the sex we had. Then I started to feel lingering shame having knowledge that Peridot had to have uncuffed her and escorted her to this room. No one should have to help the strange woman who just fucked your girlfriend out of their own bed.

I walked towards Peridots room to find her stripping the sheets and comforter off of the bed.

"Oh, peridot you don't have to..."

"Oh, I kinda have to! You two left enough evidence to ruin my linens," with two arms holding her bedding, she lifts it all up with one swoop and walked towards me standing in the doorway, "But if you really feel sorry, you would carry those pillows for me."

I nodded and she walked out prompting me to follow but not without those pillows.

Doing the laundry with peridot really helped me break the ice again after making some dumb joke about tide pods causing her to snort in laughter. I always seemed to forget the nonsexual pleasure she gives me during the simplest things, her laughter is the reason why my heart beats the way that it does.

"Okay, Lapis prepare to feast your eyes on the most relaxing night of your life," with yet another swipe of a card Peridot leads me into a tile covered room with an in-ground hot tub sitting in the center.

"I already am," I said taking offense to her sarcastic eye roll. With yet another swipe of her keycard, she opens the door and leading me in.

My eyes grew, "Woah," I mumble viewing a marble tile covered room with a single in-ground tub sitting dead center and a showerhead for pre-cleaning also a few padded benches hugging the walls. "You were not kidding," I mentioned, "this does look rather relaxing."

The feeling of being right boosted Peridot's ego and visibly pleases her, she locks the door behind us. "You couldn't miss this next part!" Peridot reaches over to the wall on the other side of the door, to a dial that dims the facility lights hanging above us.

"What the hell! Romantic lighting for a public hot tub? Are you sure you even want to get in there? I mean what if someone before us had already USED it?" I ask.

Peridot releases her grip on me to present a lone finger on my lips, "Shhh...this is a place of restoration remember? How could anyone ^restore with fluorescent lighting blasting them in the face? Besides," Peridot reaches over to a button labeled 'jets' activating the water making it bubble vigorously, "the tub is calling our names, we better go see what she wants."

"HA! You're a complete riot tonight, I love it." My hoodie landed on a nearby bench. Shimmying out of my shorts and flipping my white tee overhead wanting to give Peridot a show by revealing my royal blue two-piece. I kept this old thing around when I had to sneak into commercial gyms just to use the showers. All Peridot had to do was take off her shorts, that's it...her shorts and did it in such an unaware sexual fashion that's getting kind of hard to believe by the second. She bears a single toned yellow one piece that left very little to the imagination. Her suit really goes with her personality, stable yet flexible, also accentuating her every curve of a meek tight body.

Peridot pushes the envelope even further as she bends over in front of me revealing a deep and pesky bathing suit wedgie after peeling her shorts off. I bit my lip in afterthought catching what she's about to do next, holding my praise would soon dissipate watching her dig inside the fabric to release the suit's hold followed by a loud anchoring snap on her ass.

"Holy stars," I whisper catching Peridot's attention.

"Sorry, what was thaaa...?" She twirled around becoming breathless getting her first gander at my attire.

Peridot stepped a bit closer than before. "You look lovely in that," I praised making her fluster beneath me. Peridot looked down to her toes and said, "It's nothing special really, just my old high school swim uniform. I used to practice here every day so it's a little... worn out. Unlike your ensemble."

"You swam in high school?"

"I sure did, second place in the entire district for the 100 breaststrokes."

More laughter peered out of me than I wanted, I didn't mean to offend her with my fit so I brought a hand up to hide my rogue smile.

"What's so funny? That was a big deal around these parts," Peridot demanded.

I quickly regained my composure, "I'm sorry. Really I am, it's just I pictured your head bobbing in and out of the water racing other girls doing the same. The image was really funny when I pictured it in mind, you had to be there."

"Comical. You ruined the moment and gotten a laugh out of my expense," She faces away from me with her arms crossed in annoyance.

"How many laps is a full 100?" I ask.

"Four laps...Lapis."

"I'm sorry I need a moment..." I began to tear up, " I wish I could've seen you in action in this old, but airtight onesie," I snapped one of her shoulder straps causing her to seize her back into an arch, "It's really doing it for me."

Peridot turned around playfully with an appreciating smile, "C'mon Lazuli lets not let the tub wait any longer for us."

During the initial first few minutes of tubbing, I got right inside with zero hesitation. Peridot, however, paced herself with one leg in and the other cooling tubside. We began conversating. We recalled an episode from CPH when the tribes were competing for hot tub privileges. Then things got personal,

"Of course, it does mean a lot that you are here with me. I mean, I would be afraid of coming in here alone with the risk of weirdos wanting some tub time."

I laughed, "you don't bother to lock the door?"

"When the timer ends the door unlocks along with it so people can have a chance to soak."

"So you would causally soak then wiggle yourself out just for more time that's hilarious,"

"That's why you're here hun I'm running a long con,"

"Wait a minute! I'm only here to be your doorwoman, what warranted that demotion?"

That's when our cheerful vibe vanished and things got tense as we shared a slice of awkward moment pie. In a weird way, my flirting reminded us both that our relationship was not the same as it was yesterday. Like a demotion, almost. Peridot finally submerges herself, even lower than me. Up to her nose getting her body acclimated with the hot water.

Before our trip to the jacuzzi, we shared a long conversation about our freshly crippled entanglement, after the laundry was done.

"You really hurt me today, Lapis."

"I know. I feel bad about it," I explained, "also a little bit gross."

"Likewise. Let's say I came home ten minutes later than before and didn't catch you two in the act, would you have told me?"

I thought long and hard about her hypothetical question, "Yes, yes I would. In respect for your feelings, I just thought I'd never been in that situation before. I should've reached out and may be called or texted you beforehand?"

Peridot's face became too red for nature's standards,4 "Text me to fuck Pearl? wHAT KIND OF SHIT-! Okay, before I say something I will regret I'm going off the Pearl topic...for now. I need to explain to you how I feel."

I leaned in closer.

"When I caught you in bed with Pearl, in an instant I felt like I became completely obsolete to you and not in a subservient way. In a lousy way, that's why I attacked Pearl because I felt like you were going to run away with her leaving me in the dust."

I hang my head in shame in front of her. I could've shared so many reassuring words, but I kept my silence.

"Do you still like me?" Peridot asked beginning to tear up. Something inside myself told me right then and there to take the leap and simply say: I love you, but a louder part of me reserved that luxury for now.

"Of course, I still like you Peridot. My feelings for you haven't changed," I reach out to caress her shoulder, she had to wipe a stray tear away with a warm smile.

"Then you will be pleased to know that I am a firm believer in second chances, to a fault even. So I forgive you." Peridot sat up from the couch to indent her meaningful words, "Because I love you Lapis."

I felt like crying, Overwhelmed by joy with the nice feeling of relief. I gleefully hopped over the couch for a surprise embrace. "STOP it! I- ah...ohh." Peridot managed to shriek from every kiss I peppered along her face, the nape of her neck, then to her awaiting lips. She held my face in the palm of her hands ending my loving assault.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you Peridot! I will not let you down I promise!" I thanked.

"Just promise me this, never ever cheat on me again!" I nodded my head in agreement and she pulled me back in for a tongue-numbing kiss.

We bathed in silence for a spell, becoming more worried by the minute that I ruined our first date by mistakingly bringing up my unfaithful nature. I had to be sure.

"Still raw?" I ask.

"Oh yes, still too raw for my tastes. I'll have to slow cook this pot roast?"

"Umm, what?" I ask, then I felt her feet brush against my legs as she was sitting across from me. I feel the pads of her feet sensually caress my thighs. Her metaphor made more sense by the second and from what I gathered she's going to prolong her teasings right back into my pants. Or in this case, my swim bottoms.

Her smile dipped into the bubbling water. Struggling her short legs to explore the insides of my thighs. Making the most contact, scrambling her toes to hit certain nerve endings causing me to stir below.

I don't have the heart to comment on how goofy she looks stretching her entire body like this, but her feet feel wonderful like it was her family's running secret move. I began to gasp harder each time her toes inched closer to my covered mound, so much that I'm quietly begging for it. I sunk into the tub a bit more hoping for some more friction of her sinful touch until she pulls away completely.

"Don't get greedy, Lazuli! You remember what greed does to you?" Peridot asked.

"Yes," I said sounding defeated.

"Then sit back up for me hun." Peridot orders.

Silencing my whines for burning pleasure, I sat right back up and like a magnet her toes return to my lap area. Our dynamic has become upside down leaving me to fill the 'needy little bitch' roll who will stop at nothing to scream her partner's name in sexual agony.

Her feet painted the insides of my thighs for a while now. I'm starting to think that our location is not a coincidence, she figured out how amourous I get when near water. That explains why she confessed her love to me in the shower earlier today. So it would make sense to have makeup sex surrounded in a tub filled with my most effective aphrodisiac.

Coming off a whimpering fit, "You must really like my legs, huh?" I commentated.

"You could say I LOVE them, in fact. They're very long and toned and beautiful. Also, I'm a huge fan of what they hold in between."

Her toes swam closer edging my bikini line I call out her name, "PERI.." a quick swipe of her toe on my loins was enough to stiffen my grip along the tile borders just for a second. Then melt like butter in the afterthought of pain.

"That was a little much don't you think?" I ask collecting my hair into a loose ponytail.

Peridot shrugs, "You can afford it, besides the way you just screamed my nickname got me really hot."

"I bet, you could've-, then the jets all around us switched off making the water clear as day exposed Peridot's fingers knuckle deep into her swimsuit. I look at her with brave familiarity, she not only kept massaging her lubricated area but gave me smile when the bubbles stopped.

"You're up doorwoman," Peridot chuckled.

"As you wish babe," I waded to the edge until Peridot grabbed me my by the hips with her feet pulling me back.

"Not without doing this," Peridot said followed by the gripping of my swim bottoms she untied them with her feet and I began to blush as they floated to the top now you can turn the jets off.

"You're getting cheeky tonight," With one foot I hopped out.

"Well, it just got cheeky now that you're the only one nude," she sat back with folded arms behind her head taking in the view of my ass no doubt.

"Which dial is it," I ask switching the first dial causing the overhead speakers to transmit smooth R&B to play, "Okay this place is weird."

"I'm not saying that that was the right button, but I'm also saying it's not the wrong one either. I'm loving the ambiance now. It's the button below that," Peridot pointed.

I locked the door back after seeing the bubbles return, earning a responsive sigh from the shorter girl. Giving into my impulsiveness, I took a running start and jumped into the tub in cannonball fashion.

"Nice plunge, my locks will thank you now," Peridot commented at the splash I made. I probed my head from the water in a similar hippo style, then rising up to her face level. With her now drenched hair, she whips it right on my nose and giggled. Just like she mentioned, and the ear filling music did fill a certain ambiance that works like a charm as our faces continue to fill the pocket of air between us.

Peridot became the first victim of our shared lust as she is the first to give in to the tension by pushing our lips together in an open-mouthed impact. Her tongue ventured in parts of my mouth that have never been reached by any other human being. There's a hunger behind her movements as we continued making out, taking full advantage of the dominant position she is fulfilling tonight. Peridot's hands traveled along my slick body, from my jaw and neck for support, leaving afterward down lower to my stomach and back relieving the soreness from that hard splash I took, then to my ass and privates turning my bones into jelly.

A low throaty moan released using my whole chest and Peridot swallows my whines one by one. I noticed our kiss is becoming more wetter than usual, as she pulls away and dives back in for more. Leaving strands on strands connected to our lips in our messy session.

I'm not the girl to complain about a wet situation, but her sudden rude nature shined when she pushes me back to the spot I was in prior before getting out, rendering me breathless.

"Toe...yourself to this spot, Lapis. My ten pals and here aren't finished with you just yet," Peridot gestured to her feet and winked in a pervasive manner.

"Oh I get it, toe yourself, that's something. Are you going to work that sweet foot magic you are suddenly so crazy abou-"

I was silenced once again but not by a finger, as she rose her leg to place a toe right on my bare lips, "Shhh...all that and more, my love. Now, sit back and give me a taste," she said with a smile."

I focused on her big toe wagging in my face, I did a double take just to see if she is serious or not. Peridot's awaiting expression shows no change, waiting on my slobber filled answer.

Well, there's a first time for everything, I guess.

With closed eyes and a quick swipe of my tongue on her toe left her in awestruck. Gathering the taste of tub water on her raw skin and it wasn't terrible as I feared. Suddenly, Peridot shoves her entire toe into my mouth making me gag only slightly at first. Applying added pressure by sucking caused her to squirm and giggle, "I did not expect it to tickle this much!" she added. I smile rolling my tongue all around her, snapping her head back, "Fuck! You're so good at this!"

Who knew this little shut-in has a few kinks under her belt, she surprises me every day in her own little ways. I took things up a notch further, coating the tiny spaces between her toes with saliva, then taking in three at once making Peri's neck roll.

Peridot bit down on her knuckle after her moans became more vocal than the music playing. Hopefully, no one would come running in here hearing sounds of distress, "You must ahh...really like my feet, huh?"

I paused my suckling with her toes in deep, I took them out with a wet pop, "Like 'em? I love 'em!"

"Then you are going to love this baby!"

I could barely make out her unattended foot wading around through the bubbles until popping out like Jason. Suddenly, a pinch on my right nipple with her lefty sent a sharp electric shock, tearing a high whine coming from the pit of my stomach.

Her foot's grip released and rubbed the now hardened nub to make up for the rough nature.

"You've never been wrong before, I obviously had fun with that."

Her smug expression washed over my lover's face, "and don't you forget it!" she retorted. After much gloating, I began to suck on her toes to stop her from doing so, I felt them wiggle around and play with my tongue. Her lefty continued to play by gyrating under my bust making them jiggle in for her viewing pleasure.

"Such a healthy chest my girlfriend has," I began to blush harder at her sing-song words, "That makes me the lucky ducky of the pond, don't you agree?

"Mmmph...hmmm!" I answered with my mouthful. Her foot did not relent as she continued to knead the flesh and mashing my nipple back into the sheath, causing me to drool among her.

When my mouth wasn't occupied with her dogs, her feet would saunter below to my breasts to fondle them in unison. Patting them down as flat as pancakes and gripping them with such valor that it's harder to keep quiet. Now more than ever as I felt my body become more excited watching her feet dip below the surface. First, greeting my naked hips with a few strokes of the skin, then grinding her calloused feet to meet at my pelvis, kissing the tuft of hair.

"I believe this is where you wanted me?" Peridot circles around my mound like a shark after prey.

"Yes!" I felt my body seize into itself, "I've been fiending for your touch for the longest time, now,"

Peridot happily hummed to herself, watching every desperate expression she produced out of me. Her hunger shines once more, her toe slips downward making light contact with my clit, nuzzling it about with the softest implications.

My hips rocked against her loving touch, catching myself in a sense of pleading behavior. I blame the heat of the water. The steam is clogging my system making me appear drowsy.

"Begging is more like it, I mean look how wet you are."

Peridot's bad joke reeled me back to reality, "You realize we are in the water, right?"

"Perhaps. Only one way to find out."

"What did you have in mind."

"Open up for business."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Peridot said in a more serious tone and I was taken back.

I contemplated on this while appearing to think in front of her. I figured that maybe this one of those scenarios that come off a bit odd, but when I try it I'll eat my words. Still...

Her toes left my genitals, "It's okay Lapis. I didn't expect you to go that far. Let's just keep it light and go home," Peridot suggested.

A honeypot if I ever saw one and it's begging to work. I'm dying to get back deep on her good side again and I don't see myself succeeding by chickening out.

"No! I'm not saying no, I mean I am saying no, not to count the first no meaning yes. What I'm saying is not no, exactly," Ramble, ramble, ramble; very smooth Lapis, "Let me start over."

I rose my butt out of the rumbling water, standing full frontal for Peridot's confused looking face.

I took her heel and placed it on the side step underwater. I gave her a long look, I can see Peridot catching on to my act with a simple grin. I lowered my body in line with Peridot's foot towards my opening.

Her big toe finally kisses my outer lips, I swirl my flesh over it bracing myself for impact. With a now confident yet cautious look, I rubbed her toe around the clitoral area and biting my lip from the pure stimulation.

"You want to find out how wet you make me?" I ask in my amorous tone.

Not a verbal answer on Peridot's behalf, yet an obedient nod was all I needed for my descent.

However, my arrival was a bit miscalculated, I audibly cringed in moderate pain when her toenail nipped my sensitive flesh.

"Are you okay?!" Peridot worries.

"I can..." with more careful precision I guided her toe to complete the probe of my opening, "...AFFORD it." Now her whole big toe slid inside me with much ease letting loose a dank whine at Peridot's surprise.

I began to move against her, well bouncing is a much more fitting description. Shifting all my weight to my lowest center of gravity to capture the most penetration possible. Peridot matched my spastic movements just to work me into oblivion.

Peridot is shown progressively more turned on with every thrust, her shoulder straps fallen limp as she begins to play with her own boobs, tugging on each nipple like four-day-old bandages.

Seeing her horny like this pushed me further nearing that blissful edge. A lot more thrusts later and I ended up a moaning mess, "Peridot, I think I'm going to cum soon," I breathily said.

"Please allow me," He toe departed. Peridot swims over to land a quick kiss. I took it as a thank you for participating in her carnal desires, "I need you to lay back and use all of your focus towards cumming for me. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a perfect plan if there ever was one." Her dominant behavior impresses me, as it should because she learns from the best.

"Glad to hear it," She assists my position to become slouched halfway in the water and swims back over to the original side.

Her foot returns, but not right back inside my pussy where I wanted her. Her single toe just massages the pink flesh, submitting us right back into the dreaded teasing stage.

"Goddamit, Peri!"

"What's the issue, Lapis?"

"Like you don't already know my frustration. You can't say those...things and forfeit your word like that."

"I see...but what should I do about that?"

"As if you don't the answer by now."

"I think I have the idea, but to make sure we are on the same page I need to hear you say it, Lapis," She wants me to beg for it and it's working. I closed my eyes and replied,

"Please."

"Please...what Lapis?"

"Please fuck me Peridot," My plea eans me a few circular rubs around my hardened bud, moaning midstroke.

"Fuck you how? We share the same anatomy."

"Please fuck me with your big toe, Peridot. I need you back inside me I'm dying over here!"

"Hmmm...an odd request, but I'll comply just this once."

And comply she did, with a vengeance too. She jams herself past my lips and out with rising intensity. I screamed hard and whined harder than I ever had in my adult life. Using her whole knee into it to really thrust the living juice out of me. My breath hitched and my pussy started to ache. My neck bent back to the tiled floor when I felt my climax knocking on the gates. I unleashed the sharpest cry that compromised our position for sure, "I'm CUMMING PERI!"

And cum I did after she promptly removes her toe. Hard to admit her foot gave me body spasms, cold sweats and a fully discharged pussy releasing my essence into the water.

Then the bubbles stopped, Peridot swam back over to my position to hold me in her arms while I gathered my breaths.

"This was the best first date of my life!" I eagerly confided in her.

"What? Our first date is tomorrow evening, Lapis?"

Upon hearing her words I snapped out of postpartum bliss with wide eyes to look at Peridot's ironic smiling face.

"Wait...WHAT THE FUCK?!"


	9. Calm (2019)

A newscaster on a local news station with a tragic combover reads a teleprompter.

...In other news today, a candlelight vigil held for the late Jamie Wentz, a college student in Springfield who was viciously slain by 19 stab wounds to the sternum.

The broadcast quickly cuts to a mature yet vapid reporter with a blanket of makeup plastered all over her face.

"Family, students and friends alike gather in the hundreds tonight in front of Coastal College Tech Student center with candles in hands and Jamie resting in their minds."

A young adult woman with rosy cheeks stained with tears shimmering from candlelight is shown,

Student: "He was the model student around here also the class president with very consistent attendance. Even, on track with making the dean's list this year, it's just so heartbreaking to see such a good person's life end up so harrowingly short."

Reporter: "Meanwhile, the search for the prime suspect is still ongoing. Lapis Lazuli, girlfriend of Jamie was seen leaving the scene of the crime and is wanted for questioning.

An unflattering senior class photo of Lapis is shown.

Newscaster: Leave an anonymous tip on our crime stopping hotline if you seen or have witnessed the whereabouts of Lapis Lazuli, call the number on the screen below to bring justice for Jamie.

(X)

The night themed walk back to Peridot's house is noticeably more draftier than the descent. Wearing my soaked bikini, interlocked moisture trapped in my inseams intermingling with the brisk summer air.

I followed her on a winding sidewalk, she's skipping and galloped without a single care in the world. On the other hand, I'm trapped with a million conscious crickets chirping reminding me of the lump of guilt I haven't yet swallowed.

She's going to get me boned one day, I know it and not in the good way. I've always been so smart on my own these few weeks, staying hidden and getting out of that town without anyone looking twice in my direction. Letting my guard down has never felt so right, and everyday I spend with Peridot the harder it becomes packing everything up and leave.

I drag my feet in this chilling realization, then they became heavier with each step. Until my body gave up walking altogether and stopped under an orange lit street lamp.

Took a moment for Peridot to notice my stall. She walks closer all cautious like as if she's searching for signs of life in the eyes of fresh roadkill.

"Need a pick-me-up?" She held her house cat by the under legs up to my face. At first confusion sets in, but the excessive purring pulled me out of my stunned state.

I reached out to embrace Miss Charcoal, "Where did she even come from, we are like three blocks away from your house?"

"She's my wild child," Peridot came closer to nuzzle the kitty in my arms, "I bet she travels to ends of the earth and always knows her way back home."

"I envy you miss Charcoal," I said stuffing my face in her fur.

"Is everything okay, Lapis? You can tell me, I'm not quick to judge someone looking so down in the dumps."

I hesitate speaking my peace, for a number of reasons. Peridot opened her whole home to me as well as her whole heart, practically dumped her love onto my lap with zero regard for the future awaiting us, both.

"I need you to be honest with me."

"A-always..." Peridot stutters.

"How long do you think this will last?"

"The walk home?"

"No. Peridot I'm talking about us." We both fell silent when I invited some reality to our situation.

"Oh, you've given some thought about it too."

"Kinda hard not to. Once your mom returns I'll be on the street before you know it. And that feeling really frightens me, you know?"

"I know how you feel, I feel like I was given the best present in the world and I'm being forced to return it to the sender. Not the easiest feeling to sleep with."

"I'm up for ideas if you have any, some of which where we end up together forever without completely ruining your life."

"Why don't we go home, get ready for our important date tomorrow, and when that fateful time comes, you'll have no choice but to accept my answer right then and there."

"So relieve all of my worries and let it stack until the last possible moment? Hmm...if you say so love," I agreed.

" I do say so indeed, let's enjoy our freedoms together shall we?" Peridot proposed.

"Let's," I said. Peridot crept a bit closer to me.

"I think you already know my answer," Peridot whispered and covered her cats eyes to give me a quick kiss.

"I don't have the stomach to even dare ask you to take that big leap by abandoning your livelihood and family." I pleaded.

"Then don't. I'll do it myself if it means spending the rest of my lifetime with you," Peridot whispered sternly and while lifting her heels she gave me an open mouth kiss.

I could feel her burning passion through her enticing tongue moves. I can feel her frustrations for a meaningful longing relationship, she puts on a brave front, but I can tell shes scared by the way her body shakes and her lips quivered coming in contact. We stayed like this for awhile, her pillowy soft lips sent me towards Nirvana and almost made me forget we were out in the open just making out.

"Come on, let's head home." Peridot advised.

(XX)

As we got back to the house, I fished around the bushes to retrieve the gun I dug into the dirt. Peridot unlocked the door, dropping her kitty on her feet and walked inside.

"I'm going up to check on Pearl," Peridot says halfway up the stairs which caused me to think twice.

"Allow me to assist you, she could overpower you and make a break for it."

Peridot contorted her face placing her hands on her hips, "Oh what you think I can't handle my own up there?"

Hate to admit it, but her confidence is adorable. It turns me on too, she was a whole different animal at the hot tub tonight by the way she took charge pleasuring me. I met her halfway up the stairs, "I'll be right behind you Peridot, I don't want that skank upstairs damaging my vital merchandise," I extenuated with a grip on her asscheek.

"L-lapisss...stop it," Peridot refused playfully, "This is serious!"

"I can't help myself, small booties matter." I quipped making her giggle.

We climbed each step to head towards the guest room where we locked Pearl in. I dusted the excess dirt from the pistol in an attempt to get ready for the unknown. After shackling Pearl to the house, possibly getting her fired and some yelling here and there, no telling what her subconscious is putting her through. She could be armed in the other side of this door So it isn't exactly dumb to fear the worst possible contingency.

Peridot unlocked and opened the door slowly, I cocked my gun. Unneeded, she's a regular couch potato the way she plopped down in front of the economy sized flatscreen, taking in the local news.

"Oh hey, you girls made it back," Pearl said dryly, "You're quite the squired celebrity Lapis, your dead ex boyfriend's has a concert in college town tonight."

And that's the last feather that broke the camels back, I'm so angry I could hardly think, that meaning has no meaning so forth. Spilling and making fun of my criminal past in front of Peridot, drove me to the point of holding my own tears of rage. I had to let pure instinct take my wheel.

I presented my gun, cocking it , forgetting it was already cocked but made a sound to get my point across. I still perched my head to hide any sign of eye leakage, any signs of weakness.

"Whoa! Whoa! I didn't mean it! Please don't kill me in my underwear!"

Her pleas equated to dog shit, I'm ready to end this, to end HER. She's embarrassed me for the last time and proven to me she earned a ticket to the morgue stamped by yours truly.

Then my mind drifted back to complete sanity, as if the mother of a mad man singing a lullaby to her son to ease his painful nerves. I opened my eyes to see my hand trembling clutching the trigger. Peridot's hand is present restricting my desire to fire rounds at the snarky brat infringes of me.

I look to her starring right at me and no words were exchanged. Only a deep sense of understanding those beautiful and reassuring eyes could deliver peacefully.

This is the home I've been searching for, not four walls and a decent roof. But her, the feeling of warmth that envelopes my entire ora.

I nodded and she released her hand away.

"Okay, truth time ladies." Pearl spoke out making me cringe but we both gave her our attention anyway. "Amongst my generous stay here, I've seem to over complicate things further to the point of getting in between you two. I'm sorry, only because of the situation you put in the first place. So I hope you dig deep enough in your hearts to forgive me."

"I can't listen to this shit," I said walking out into the hallway, leaving them both. I could've sworn I heard Peridot mention us "talking over it" to put Pearl's apology in perspective. But I heard all I needed to hear from her tonight.

(XXX)

With my bareback resting on a marble countertop, loose hair spilling into the sink, I began to shudder in my birthday suit. Peridot notices this and folded a towel slipping one under my lower lumbar. Peridot manhandled my hips jerking upwards and quickly stashing a towel under my ass.

"All better?" Peridot asked perching over me.

"For the most part, this counter is cold as balls." I complain, "Why do I have to be naked for this?"

"You don't, that's just something for me to look if I get bored." Peridot giggles, " Plus, the stuff I'm going to use stains clothes."

"Hilarious." I said dryly.

"Now, my mom didn't have any hair dye in here, but I found some stray packets of Kool-aid in the kitchen. Hope you'll enjoy blue raspberry!"

"Let's begin your dye process, get it? It's like a play on words, you know like due process because you're...in trouble...with the...law." Peridot abandoned explaining the joke further when she caught wind of my straight face.

"Ugggh...why did that bitch felt the need to expose me like that? Then apologizes afterwards, like I mean who in their right mind does that?"

Peridot puts on some rubber gloves, and wraps another towel around me by tucking it in the neck area.

"She didn't fully expose you know, I mean the whole murdering your boyfriend was the tiniest bit of shocking, but that's all I know."

"That was more than enough information needed though."

"What exactly are you protecting me from."

"I'm not protecting you from anything, I just want to forget it ever happened that's why I ran and why I'm still in the race."

Peridot brought out a glass bowl and emptied two packets of blue drink mix and topped it off with some hair conditioner from the shower caddy.

She began swirling the mixture around with a dye brush until the a deep pastel blue formed in the dish.

"I understand, but what you need to understand how you can talk to me about these things, because nothing you haven't done already won't make me start loving you less, Lapis."

"I don't know about that, I've done some very shocking things in my life that could keep you up at night questing my moral inadequacies."

"Well when your ready, you know I'll always have my ears open. Now close your eyes or they'll get irritated."

After exposing my roots, I felt the bristles of the brush work the new color in.

About forty more brushstrokes I hair reeked of childhood fuel, my now blue hair looked gritty from the powder. Peridot places a film of sand which wrap completely covering all strands. Then came an ugly head scarf which I knew belonged to her mother, she ties on top of the plastic and removes her gloves.

"Alright, tomorrow night the only people who will look twice will only be doing it to bask in your beauty."

"Terrific. So what now?"

"Well the dye has to set in 'til tomorrow morning so you want to watch me play on my new video game?"

(XXXX)

Slowly marching to death is America's favorite pass time. How peridot marches is quite the spectacle itself, she controls pixels and polygons on a flatscreen. I spent the the better part of the late evening watching her set up the damn thing. It didn't take long before she screams in bitter frustration during the online play portion.

"When did you get this by the way?" I ask.

Then I notice her jump at my question by hesitating, "Oh you know. I picked it up while I got sent out for breakfast."

"Using Pearl's money?"

"Yup!"

"What?" Pearl muffled behind the wall in the neighboring room making us snap our heads behind us.

"Sorry. Thin walls," Peridot apologizes.

I hopped out of bed wearing my girlfriend's shorts.

"I'm going to step out for a bit, don't wait up."

On the back porch is much more serene, tall oak trees brightened by moonlight rustled in the summer winds. The quiet roar of the highway behind the trees didn't give me headache like the loud obscene comments Peridot screamed playing Fortnite.

I dug into my overstuffed backpack to retrieve my freezer bag full of contraband. Inside lies a marijuana joint that's been calling my name for the longest. I perched my lips accepting the tiny paper rod and lit the other end on fire.

I only started smoking weed since the farm, it was my only outlet from the horrid nature SHE put me through. Ever since, medicinal herbs have been my only friend. Unfortunately, this the last one. I took in a big drag, releasing the dank smoke filling the screened porch.

"LAPIS?!" Peridot alarms swinging the backdoor open. It made me choke on the plume of smoke already resting in my throat.

"Oh sorry, I only freaked out because I just noticed you saying you were stepping out. I just wanted to make sure..."

"That I didn't pull a 'heave-ho on you?"

Peridot grips her other arm, "That...it doesn't matter what I thought. What are you doing?"

I look down at the still burning joint and back up to her, "I just needed to smoke, do you want to to join me?" I rose the spliff out for her to reach.

"Oh uhh...of course!" Peridot takes the offering out of my hand and sat next to me. "Well bottoms up!" Peridot sipped into the mouthpiece taking in smoke and immediately gagged in to her fist, and I couldn't help but laugh at how cute she's trying to be.

"Yumm, real primo stuff!" Peridot commented, her voice strained.

"It's okay Peridot. You don't have to try so hard, I already figured this being your first time."

"Oh thank god, because I don't know what 'primo' means," Peridot admits.

"Come sit on my lap I want to try something with you that I've always wanted to do," I took the jay from her hand and pulled her into my chair where she immediately gets comfortable by reclining her back on me.

"Umm...Peridot?"

"Yes my undying love," Peridot replies soft.

"I kinda need you to sit up for this one,"

"Okay, it's just,I never sat in your lap before, sorry I'm getting greedy." Peridot sits up and looks dead in my face and I felt the need to kiss her right now and here, so I did.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"For everything, I suppose," I whispered making her blush, "and for trying new things with me."  
Saying that prompted Peridot to kiss me back.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy this. It will help the smoke reach your lungs at ease." I said and right afterwords I filled my cheek with weed smoke.

"Pucker up." I said with my mouthful and Peridot followed through. Connecting our lips, I began to push the cloud with my tongue to match her sucking. A wet smack ensued, and I watched the same cloud leave her system.

"Sheesh. That was hot." Peridot acclaimed, she rested her head on my chest and threw her feet to hang off the chair.

"'Twas" we smiled together. I began to raise the joint up to my mouth when suddenly I got interrupted by the door again.

"Pearl?" Peridot said when Pearl pokes her head through the door.

"I thought I smelled weed, do you mind Lapis. I won't try to escape...well the house I mean, but I am trying to escape in the other way if you catch my drift.

Peridot and I had another internal conversation, whether or not inviting Pearl would be the best idea.

I rose the joint up in her direction, "If it will shut you up."

Half a joint later we were all laughing and listening to each other speak as if I wasn't holding them against their will. That's the magic of drugs; it brings us closer as people.

Somehow our weird conversation turned to the topic of board games where Peridot is the subject know it all.

"I have over 100 board games in this house alone, I even dedicated a whole storage closet for it."

"Oh so you like to entertain?" Pearl asked spewing smoke.

"No..." Peridot answered. "I know a fun game we should play."

(XXXXX)

"I just wanted to express how cool you were letting me partake with you," Pearl shared while gripping the other end of the coffee table.

"Don't mention it," I responded. Was that actual pleasantness coming from Pearl? I could think of a million apologies I owe her, but I decided to stay cool and not relinquish wiggle room with her.

"On the count of three," I instructed. We carried the coffee table out of the living room and stowed it behind the couch.

"Remind me again, why Peridot needed us to move a table if we're about to play a board game?" Pearl asked.

"You were there with me, Pearl. She told us to move it and waddled up stairs." Why question anything at all at this point, logic and reason is no longer present in this household.

We both heard Peridot's rampant footsteps shuffling from up above, "Hope you were doing you're stretches ladies," Peridot stumbles down the steps with a obvious board game hiding behind her back.

"Because the name of the game is Twister!"

"That's why you had us move the table," Pearl said with great enthusiasm.

"Correct, and I thought I could make things even more interesting by adding in a fun element."

"We can't play for money, you made Pearl flat broke this morning."

"Loser doesn't loose money per say, but an article of clothing."

"You want us to play strip Twister?" I ask to Peridot's smiling face, "can I talk to you for a moment. Over here," I grabbed her forearm and whisked her away towards the front door.

While doing so , Pearl took it upon herself to get the game set up in a quite eagerly fashion.

"I don't think I'm comfortable with us playing that type of game with...her." I pointed right at Pearl, she was too busy smoothing the corners of the twister tarp.

Peridot twists her face, "I thought this would be easy for you. I mean you two already explored each other's bodies this should be a walk in the park."

"It's not that it's just I don't your naked body hovering or even touching her."

"Who said I was going to loose, I clean house in this game. Of course I play it alone in my off time, but I feel confident in my abilities."

It's easy to figure out that I am not going for this game. I put my hand behind my head at her peak boldness, probably brought out by all those endorphins affected by THC for the first time.

"I don't know, Peridot." I expressed doubts.

Peridot reaches a hand up to my face and turns it in Pearl's direction. In that moment, Pearl is performing risqué stretches. I got to give it to her, that girl can bend in places I could only dream of. Performing a downwards dog position, her VPL is outlined through the tight shorts Peridot gave her.  
She would be the hottest girl in the house if she choose not to run her mouth, but out of love I wouldn't dare expose myself like that again.

"Two against one, Lapis," Peridot said turning my face back towards her with a stern tone in fact, "We are up first."

High off our asses, my relatively small girlfriend and I approached the twister tarp like a pair of anorexic sumo wrestlers. All four corners have been weighed down with bottom heavily nicknacks, to ensure the tarp will not be displaced.

I began to notice the clothing situation in this game of sin. Pearl is wearing shorts she borrowed from Peridot, well technically we all wearing Peridot's shorts so pretty much a tank and shorts applicable for us to remove. Only I bare comfortable bobby socks, this game is going to be cake.

Peridot became quite the smug queen herself, tonight. From having control over me at the clubhouse to holding her own premature victory grin. Although, I already have gotten used to Peridot carrying herself in this manner. It made her become more sure of herself, she's not that sex depraved geekazoid I found a few days ago.

There was a gaggle of loose whispers between them. Darting looks towards my chest in a obvious way. It gave me a sick sense of value between them as if I was the prize they're competing for. It definitely felt more chilly without a shirt or bra, percolated nubs seized like pebbles on my aching breasts.

"Why don't we look at my tits later girls, I mean I know I'm marveling to look at but it's time for some one else to loose now,"

Pearl rolls her eyes and says, "Alright Peridot. Just a reminder I'm not Lapis, so don't go easy on me."

What the hell does that mean? '...so don't go easy on me?' I lost? Sometimes I wonder if Pearl just says things to get a reaction out of me. That wouldn't surprise me knowing I contemplated on ending her life earlier upstairs.

"Whatever you say, Pearl," Peridot replied giving me a wink afterwards. I gave a light smile back, taking solace in the fact that she has my back.

I flicked the spinner on top a couch pillow on top of my lap, "Right foot, yellow."

Ten moves later.

Legs and limbs were intertwined, struggling to keep their respective places on the board. Pearl's downward dog like position looks like she's going to collapse any second while Peridot hunched below her. Skin contact in a different place every time they had to move. I swore Pearl's misguided hand landed between Peridot's chest in an attempt to make it look like an accident.

Pearl brushes it off into a joke saying how she 'miscalculated her trajectory' or whatever. Her groping is not what's getting to me, it's that flirtatious look she shared with Peridot. Then a niche look my way. I'm putting an end to this.

"Left foot, green," I cheated knowing that she would have to stretch herself to the point of falling over.

"Easy," Pearl exclaims and performs a full eagle with her butt suspended a few hairs from touching the floor. I was in awe and I bet she could see it on my face.

"Damn, Pearl." Peridot commented, then ogled her way to a loss as she fell onto the tarp ending the match, "Dammit, Pearl."

"I am the champion," Pearl says recovering from that split and takes a bow.

"My girl Lapis can take you! Show her!" Peridot said fighting her head out of her shirt. Now Peridot's chest was bare and with her hands on her hips she takes in stride with absolutely no shame.

"Don't worry baby, I got this." I said with gumption and stared daggers into Pearl's face.

"Oh is that right?" Pearl questions and takes a long look at me. "If you're 'soooo' confident in your 'twisting' abilities, then why don't we raise the steaks on this match?"

As irritating as she is, I decided to play along.

"How so?"

"Loser has to do the winner's bidding for lets say an hour," Pearl shares.

"So if I win, I could tell you to jump out of the upstairs window, you won't hesitate?" Lapis asks.

Pearl nods her head in agreement, "Just point, and I'll ask how high." That's all the information I needed to shake her hand making the bet complete.

Peridot smiles, "As the official topless referee, I can see that the stakes are valid and the game has now begun!"

We both made contact with the game tarp. The way Pearl smiles in a deadpan fashion almost got to me, in my head, I look to Peridot who was busy plucking leftover shirt lint from her nipple.

"Hmm...OH, Lapis goes first this round," she flicks the spinner landing on a color, "Left hand, blue."

I sought out to the line of blue and placed my hand in the middle as a strategy.

"Pearl, right hand, green," As gracefully as Peri told, Pearl saunters down for her placement.

Eleven moves later.

"You got this babe!" Peridot encourages me.

"You know it, babe. She's going down!" I said and looked back at Pearl who's in a backwards crab-walk, I hovered above her on all fours.

"These low hanging fruit is all the entertainment I need," Pearl mentioned gazing at my hanging breasts in her face.

"Enjoy it now, it'll be your last time seeing them," I say defiantly.

"Only if you don't mind," Pearls hands and legs are restricted to her colors. Her tongue laps my nipple twice making my body respond in a way I couldn't control.

I look to Peridot, "Ref? This should be illegal!"

Peridot smirks watching my breasts being sucked by Pearl and responded, "I don't remember reading that rule in the rule book, I'll have to allow it."

Of course she does. I wouldn't be surprised to find out that this is the form of punishment I've been given for cheating on her. Pearl advances her wet assault by using her teeth.

"Hnnnng...ohhhh," embarrassed by the sounds I made, my legs gave out and I collapsed on top of Pearl ending the game, "Wait who wins?"

"Obviously me," Pearl interjects, "You're unstable.

"You dirty bitch! At least I'm not sucking every boob I see in my face!"

"That's not how you felt earlier, now is it? " Pearl spills more tea and out of anger I slapped the sugar out of her, "Real mature, Lazuli."

"Okay stop!" yelled Peridot, I began to wind my hand for another hit until Peridot speaks up, "You both lost, which means your both losers. With that being said, you two have to do my bidding!"

Pearl and I look at each other, "That was never agreed upon," Pearl complains.

"Yeah but we never set a bet in the event of a draw. And as your ref, please comply with the rules as I make them up."

We both nodded our heads, I'm curious to see where this is going to go.

"Lapis, who smacked Pearl in the face, give her a nice kiss on the cheek," Peridot commands.

"Do I have too?" I complain back.

"It hasn't been an hour yet, has it?" Peridot reminds me. I reluctantly sat up on my knees and found Pearl smiling wickedly. With my lowest passion, I gave her light peck on the affected area and looked back at Peridot.

"Nope. I said a nice kiss, Lapis."

I knew that wasn't going to be enough, and I really don't like Pearl to begin with. I muster enough energy to get me through this and dove my lips back on her cheek. It started with light pecks, but to really sell it I implemented my tongue to brush her face with spit.

"Now that's more like it. Now, follow me to the guest bed. The things were going to do with each other isn't exactly bedroom appropriate," Peridot says.

What fresh hell is this?

(XXXXXX)

We followed Peridot to the guest room real close like as if we were dependent baby ducklings. "This is going to be interesting," Pearl smiled not hiding her excitement. Pearl's immersion is freaking me out a bit, somewhere in my mind I still think this is some sorta punishment. Maybe, Peridot is just showing off how easy it is to share me with someone else if she pleased. Maybe, she's shaking to her very core and might chicken out at any moment. Or maybe, she got horny and is about to live out a fantasy she has. Whatever her reasoning is, I just hope I'm up for the task.

"Right this way ladies," Peridot directs us into the guest room.

Peridot also instructed us to sit on the bed, I sat on the furthest end away from Pearl, so she wouldn't get any ideas. Peridot notices my seclusion tactics, "Lapis get closer to Pearl." I scooted my butt closer but not as ideal as Peridot requested, "A little more Lapis," shoulder to shoulder we sat as I pout at Peridot.

I swallowed the thick lump in my throats when Peridot stood in front of us, "That's better," she says parting between our legs, "Much, much better." Peridot rolls her thumbs over each of her own nipples and shifted sensually as she stood, "You know I'm getting hot just thinking about it, I've never done this before," Peridot admitted.

It's amazing how sexy she is even when she's certain of herself or not. I'll play along, but not for Pearl's benefit.

"Just tell us what to do, Peri," I sensually spoke hooking an arm around Pearl, "and we will carry out that request as best as we can."

"Could you girls tease me for a bit, I mean if you two don't mind," Peridot asks. Pearl and I looked at each other for split second and a quick nod to be on the same page. Turns out the both of us love Peridot more than we hate each other.

I managed to get most of her boob in my mouth, delighted to feel the rush of her heartbeat as kicked things off. Tending to both breasts made her whine and blush, that is when Pearl slowly crept her hand down to Peri's bottoms circling a stiff finger around the crotch. Peridot rolls her tongue out and began to call out the names of her current lovers. That audibly cute incentive made us hook her shorts down.

Pearl peppers kisses along her Peri's thigh. I began to leave bright red hickeys along her chest making my mark clear and her voice strained. Her underwear is soaked from pleasure, even on her backside as my hand crashes on her butt cheek making her shout profound remarks in middle distance. I graze the irritated skin making her confuse pleasure with pain and it shows on her face as she begs for more.

Pearl moves upward to work on the teats with her own breasts. Matching each nipple with her own really shook her up in a good way and for once I actually applauded Pearl. After like eight more smacks on the rear, I cup her ass by slipping my hands under the cloth and massage them only gently edging close to her dripping womanhood.

Peridot's moans are filtered through a sloppy kiss Pearl provided her with. I'm thinking about making out with her other set of lips but not without a good tease. I got on my knees in front of her to lap and lick her thighs in courageous motions inching closer and closer to my prize.

It started as kisses along the sharp stubble of her outer lips each one more passionate than the last. Then on first contact I drag my tongue from the clit to her vaginal entrance and continued this motion for about a minute.

Pearl sees me going to town on Peri and decides to get involved herself in the oral arts. With one final kiss, Pearl slips behind Peri's ass and drags her tongue to part her crack.

"OH FUCK!," Peridot screamed getting the real deal service now. Pearl made contact with the button and gives a taste, seeming pleased she eases her tongue further in the rabbit hole. I gotta give it to Pearl, she's very bold and Peridot is loosing her mind as if it was the very first time.

"I'm gonna cum...so hard," Peridot whined and sweating violently. She's becoming short of breath, and her knees wobbled. Her hips buckled, and her hands played with our heads on both ends of her body. With that final buck, her small waves crashed on our faces as I got it the most. She roars, pants and collapses onto the bed, and it hasn't even been twenty minutes.

"You two, come cuddle me to sleep!" Peridot orders and we follow her as we lay down with her in the middle.

It didn't take long for Peridot to fall asleep even Pearl was snoring. I saw them both I began to hear a voice, a voice no one could hear but me. I don't know how to explain it, but the voice told me to leave the house altogether.

So I did.

Over 2K reads! OwO thank you for stopping by! I'll update soon* If you enjoyed pls kudz and/or leave a comment! I'll be editing the mistakes I found later!

*Not your definition of soon :p


End file.
